SOMBRA DE TI
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: Él murió por proteger lo más importante que tenía, el otro quedó a cargo de todo y ella que no conseguía olvidarlo. Un destino cruzado, con una sola puerta al final. ¿Dónde había quedado la luz? *SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.01: PRÓLOGO+**

_Él te abandonó, ese día._

_Con una sonrisa, se despidió de ti, diciéndote cuan feliz se sentía por haberte conocido._

_Tú lloraste un poco, abrazada a ese cuerpo que, ya no podía moverse y que, a duras penas; te respondía._

_Le pediste a gritos que no te dejara, que aún tenían un camino que recorrer juntos y qué harías tú; si tenías que aguantartelas sola._

_Pero, no dijo nada. Apenas alcanzó a reir silencioso, soltando tu mano antes de tiempo, regando un llanto que llevó tu nombre; por primera vez._

_Y tardaste en asimilarlo, eso de que ya no respiraba. El último golpe que le dieron por llegar a rescatarte, le dio bien adentro y abrió viejas heridas que no tuviste oportunidad de sanar._

_**LLEGASTE TARDE...**_

_Para verlo caer y en tu honor. Soltando esas palabras tan peculiares que, te llegaron y te hicieron desplomarte sobre su pecho helado._

_**-Antes que te pongas a llorar...-empezó, despacio-Quiero que sepas algo...-fue directo-Yo te quiero...-confesó-Te quiero mucho, Nami...-**_

_Fue entonces que se lo pediste, que no se fuera en un momento así, que tenía muchas cosas que vivir; y que tú estarías siempre ahí._

_Te ganaste una de sus sonrisas con eso y el apretón de manos más débil de la historia. Él no quería morir._

_Tú lo viste, yo lo vi..._

_**TODOS LO VIERON.**_

_Y sin embargo, no hicimos nada. Dejamos que la sangre corriera del lado de los minutos y que así, llegara la noche._

_Ese cielo azul, casi negro, sin ninguna estrella y sin la luna; plasmada en ella. Únicamente, el dibujo silencioso de su imagen y el futuro que no nos compartiría._

_Ella se acercó, un rato más tarde y te ayudó a levantarte, en tanto chillabas como una loca que no podía estar pasando lo que de veras pasaba._

_Y tenías razón, siquiera yo me lo podía creer._

_**QUE LUFFY SE HABÍA IDO...**_

_No como esas otras veces que, parecía haber caído y volvía a levantarse._

_Esa vez, por tu culpa, cayó de una vez y para siempre._

_Lo que siguió después de aquel episodio, se emparejó a algo semejante al mismísimo infierno._

_Dejaste de comer, dejaste de tomar, dejaste de caminar; en pocas palabras..._

_**DEJASTE DE VIVIR.**_

_Solo después de las consecuencias de tus propios actos, pudiste reconocerlo._

_Que Luffy no era un amigo para ti, si no más que eso y él, nunca llegó a darse por enterado._

_No contó con la posibilidad de escuchar tu respuesta, porque él se encargó de callarte antes de que atinaras a hablar._

_Te dejó estarte segura sobre él y te pidió que no dijeras nada, nada que él ya supiera._

_**TE QUEDASTE MUDA...**_

_Él te conocía más que nadie, sabía que no lo habías traicionado; por eso... fue que se decidió a rescatarte. Y, en medio de eso..._

_**-¡Muere con tu frustración!-**_

_El tiempo se detuvo, luego de que tú gritaras._

_El lugar entero se congeló para que tus ojos pasmaran la imagen de ese juego de cortes que, lo abrieron a la mitad y lo dejaron caído ante ti._

_Nosotros llegamos después de tirar abajo la isla y encargarnos del sujeto que; escapó sin un solo rasguño._

_En esos momentos, dijiste algo de haber intentado protegerlo. Que, lo habías apartado de ti porque sabías de las consecuencias y que, era mejor que siguiera sin tomar en cuenta que tú, eras algo así como la prisionera._

_Pero, como era de esperarse, se negó a escucharte._

_**-¡Después de que le patee el trasero, te traeré de regreso!-**_

_Algo de cierto, quedó para ti, después de esas palabras._

_Él cumplió con lo que te dijo, te dejó en nuestras manos. Pero..._

_Eso para ti, no era suficiente. Nosotros no te bastábamos para llenar el agujero que tenías dentro, porque Luffy ya no estaba de tu lado._

_Eramos muy poca cosa, para la que chica herida que te volviste y necesitabas más que nuestras palabras de apoyo, para levantarte en su nombre._

_**PORQUE TE SENTÍAS CULPABLE...**_

_De haberlo llevado ahí, de haberlo dejado ahí, de no haber podido decir; que a él..._

_**LO QUERÍAS, CON LOCURA.**_

**ll Zoro x Nami x Luffy ll**

Saludos, minna-san ^^

Este es **"oficialmente"** mi primer** ZoxNa** XD

Debo decir que, hasta yo estoy sorprendida de estar escribiendo este pequeño proyecto, pero... cuando las ideas corren por la cabeza de uno, solo quedaba escribirlas. Verdad?

Para ser honesta, la idea de que Luffy haya muerto, no me gusta del todo; pero... por el titulo que decidi ponerle, era necesario que el desapareciera.

Sin embargo, tendremos un largo **Light NaxLu** en lo que queda de la historia (no creo que sea muy larga).

Y por supuesto que, Luffy hara alguna que otra aparicion (si Zoro se digna a recordar algo y lo incluye) XD

Este solo es el prologo, la historia esta en proceso, pero... espero de corazon que los fans de esta pareja, lo disfruten ^^

Ya saben, las reviews se agradecen y motivan!!!

Nos vemos prontooo ^^

**LuNa RULEZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.02: I+**

_Los meses pasaron, de tu lado de la ventana, junto a algunos cambios._

_Los pasillos se volvieron largos y difíciles de caminar para ti, te quejabas de solo ver el sol._

_La cocina te quedaba demasiado lejos y el solo oir uno que otro ruído feliz, te ponía como loca._

_**NO QUERÍAS NADA QUE TE HICIERA RECORDAR A ÉL...**_

_Y lamentablemente, cada rincón vacío, tenía algo de Luffy tirado por ahí._

_Como fuera, había hasta momentos, que su voz se pasaba por tus oídos y te ponías a llorar._

_Las pocas que salías de tu escondite, tropezabas con lo que fuera y ahí no más, te caías._

_En ese charco tan conocido y te abrazabas sola, llamándolo a gritos; como si él pudiera escucharte._

_Y lo peor de todo, era verte así. Tan echa pedazos por ese que solo hizo lo de siempre._

_**PROTEGERTE CON SU VIDA.**_

_¿Qué había hecho para terminar así? ¿Por qué demonios tomó tu lugar? ¿Por qué simplemente no se alejó de ahí?_

_Solías preguntarte eso, miles de veces, quizás todo el día. Las que yo alcancé a oir tu voz, tu triste voz, solo percibí el susurro con el que le pedías que regresara; porque no podías estar así._

_Te diste cuenta tarde y le pediste disculpas por aquella falta de mujer torpe, pero... que Luffy no estuviera ahí, para decirte que eso no importaba, te tenía mal e ibas a peor._

_La respuesta que necesitabas, la sonrisa que te hacía falta, él no te la podía dar._

_**Y YO TAMPOCO...**_

**-Pobre Nami...-fue lo primero que escuché por la mañana-No se la ve nada bien...-**

**-¿Qué esperabas?-comenzaron a hablar de ti, como un pasatiempo-Ella lo vio morir...-remarcó-Luffy cayó por su culpa...-**

**-¡Luffy no cayó por culpa de Nami-san!-saltó el rubio a defenderte-¡Le dijimos que esperara y decidió actuar por si solo!-**

**-¿Estás queriendo decir que fue su culpa haber terminado así?-el otro, lo peleó**

**-Solo digo que se las buscó-cortó, seco-Es todo-**

**-Que Luffy haya muerto, no es culpa de Nami-ese, fui yo-Fin de la discusión-**

**-¡Pero, Zoro...!-ahora, se metió conmigo-¡Nami está...!-**

**-Mal-completé por él-Lo sé-seguí-¿Qué quieres que le haga?-**

**-¡Tendríamos que estar apoyándola!-remarcó-¡Ella está muy sola!-**

**-Tú fuiste el primero en decir que fue su culpa que Luffy muriera-le recordé-¿Y ahora dices que no quieres dejarla sola?-lo ataqué, sin usar mis espadas-¿De qué lado estás, Usopp?-**

**-Luffy era mi amigo-copió mi tono-Es mi amigo, Zoro-arregló-No estaré de otro que no sea el suyo-**

**-Entonces, estás en contra de Nami-comenté-Porque ella lo mató-**

**-¡Nami no lo mató!-saltó el único animal-¡Ella me lo dijo!-**

**-¿Qué cosa, Chopper?-pregunté, mirándolo**

**-Ella intentó protegerlo...-bajó la voz-Pero, Luffy no la escuchó...-completó-¡Él no se corrió, cuando le pidió que se fuera!-**

**-Ya veo...-suspiré, al rato-Eso fue lo que pasó...-me quedé, pensando-Disculpen...-**

**-¡O-Oye!-el tirador, buscó detenerme-¿Dónde vas?-**

**-¿Qué no dijiste que Nami estaba sola?-retrocedí-Iré a hacerle compañía-aclaré-Con su permiso-**

_Oí un par de comentarios, luego que cerré la puerta._

_¿Yo preocupándome por ti? Seguramente, les parecía un poco raro._

_Yo que siempre te acusé por ser una traidora, yo que siempre anduve desconfiando de ti; diciéndole a ese que tanto echabas de menos que se estaba equivocando contigo..._

_**AHORA ERA EL ÚNICO QUE ESTABA AL PENDIENTE DE TI...**_

_No porque así lo quisiera, Luffy terminó por encargármelo._

_Dijo que si algo malo llegaba a pasarle que, por favor, cuidara de ti y yo... no supe como decirle que "__**NO".**_

_Era malo cumpliendo mis promesas, él lo sabía y sin embargo, me confió lo más importante que tenía para estarse tranquilo; si llegaba a tener que marcharse en contra de su propia voluntad._

_**COMO LO HIZO, FRENTE A TI.**_

**-Supuse que estarías aquí...-intenté ser bueno contigo-Es el único lugar que no te recuerda a Luffy...-**

**-Él está bien...-susurraste-¿Verdad, Zoro?-**

**-Donde sea que esté...-te mentí-Seguro que sí...-**

**-Me hubiera gustado...-empezaste despacio-Hacer más por él...-**

**-¿Luffy no te lo dijo, acaso?-quise abrirte los ojos-Que tú eras lo más importante que él tenía...-seguí-¿No es eso suficiente, Nami?-**

**-Para mí...-apretaste los dientes, te mordiste los labios-No...-**

**-Él me dijo que te quería con vida...-confesé-A salvo...-**

**-¿Acaso no lo estoy?-me atacaste-¿O te parece que aún sigo encerrada ahí dentro?-**

**-Eres prisionera del amor que le tienes...-fui directo-¿Por qué no lo admites?-**

**-¡Luffy está muerto, Zoro!-chillaste, como si no lo supiera-¡Aunque lo grite, él no me escuchará!-**

**-En eso, te equivocas...-no te di la razón**

**-¿Eh?-y tú, te sorprendiste**

**-Puede que Luffy esté muerto...-no te lo pude negar-Pero, eso no significa que no pueda escucharte...-jugué un poco-Porque aún vive dentro de ti...-soné como otro-Y mientras tú puedas oirlo...-me acerqué-Él te oirá a ti...-**

**-Zoro...-te quedaste sin palabras**

**-Creo que esta noche tendremos estrellas...-inventé y empecé a caminar-¿Por qué no intentas descifrar cuál es la suya?-**

_Ahí, te dejé sola. _

_No quise seguir inventando para ti palabras, que él te hubiera dicho en mi lugar. La verdad..._

_Pasar a ser la misma persona que Luffy supo ser contigo, no me sentaba nada bien y que tú, me vieras como su posible reemplazo; mucho menos._

_Yo... no te tenía el mismo cariño que él te supo tener alguna vez y, aunque me pidió cuidar de ti en su lugar; ignorando como yo te consideraba..._

_**AÚN TENÍA DUDAS, SI HABÍA HECHO BIEN EN PROMETÉRSELO.**_

_Porque, estar al pendiente de ti, siquiera fue tarea fácil para el capitán. Y si ya él no pudo hacerlo bien, estaba claro que nadie más podría hacerlo. Sin embargo..._

_**-La dejo en tus manos, Zoro...-**_

_Su fantasma me atormentaba y el momento del último encuentro, también._

_Donde fuera, Luffy estaba ahí. Para recordarme el trato que teníamos y que, aunque esas fueran mis intenciones; no podía dejarte de lado... porque eras la persona más importante para él y porque había jurado cumplir con mi palabra._

_**ESA DE SER TU ESCUDO, HASTA LA MUERTE.**_

_Sin embargo, estaba tan seguro que notarías mis verdaderos motivos para estar a tu cargo que, me mantenía alejado y así te vigilaba; para que no pensaras nada raro y mucho menos, que te tenía el mismo aprecio que ese al que tanto querías volver a ver con vida._

_Hasta me dio la impresión que, hubieras preferido que cualquiera muriera, menos él. Pero..._

_Tu realidad era otra y Luffy llevaba buen rato, sin formar parte de ella. Te gustara o no, el resto del camino, tendrías que recorrerlo a tu manera y no de esa a la que tanto estabas acostumbrada._

_**PORQUE LUFFY YA NO TE ACOMPAÑARÍA, ASÍ COMO TÚ QUERÍAS.**_

_Pero, tenía terminantemente prohíbido ser duro contigo y decirte ese tipo de cosas a la cara._

_Porque él no te trataba así, porque él era generoso y respetuoso contigo, porque él se guardaba lo malo y golpeaba la pared; porque a mí me tocaba ahora hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo..._

_Yo no le daba duro a los muros por las mismas razones que él. Al contrario, los perforaba con los puños, porque todavía no me entraba en la cabeza, como se había dejado ir así._

_**TAN PRENDIDO Y A LA VEZ, TAN SUELTO DE TI...**_

_Si no quería morir, si quería seguir estando ahí para ti; ¿por qué simplemente no lo dijo?_

_No era que nosotros hubieramos podido salvarlo, pero al menos... _

_Al menos, ¿Qué? Meter ahora la excusa de que hubieramos podido hacer algo por él, era lo mismo que mentirte cara a cara y decirte que Luffy no estaba muerto; sólo tras los pasos de ese que se había atrevido a secuestrarte. _

_Cumpliendo con esa frase célebre, que siempre decía antes de entrar en batalla._

_**QUE LE PATEARÍA EL TRASERO A QUIEN FUERA QUE SE METIERA EN SU CAMINO.**_

_¿Quién diría eso ahora? ¿Quién te miraría fijo y te confiaría con una sonrisa, que todo estaría bien? ¿Quién te regalaría una y otra vez el mismo gesto, para que te sintieras tranquila? ¿Quién se encargaría de que estuvieras segura? _

_Estaba claro, todo eso y mucho más, me tocaría a mí cuando fuera el momento adecuado. La pregunta era: ¿estaba listo yo para tomar un lugar que no me correspondía? ¿Estaba listo yo para ponerte las manos encima, para asi protegerte? ¿Estaba listo yo para decirte una y otra vez la misma frase, ganándome lágrimas de tu parte? ¿Estaba listo yo para llamarte, así como Luffy te llamaba?_

_**¿ESTABA LISTO YO PARA CONSIDERARTE "MI AMIGA MÁS IMPORTANTE"?**_

_El eco de cada una de mis dudas, me hizo volver, para encontrarte fija en ese cielo que se esmeraba por ser azul y mostrarte eso que tanto querías ver; que tanto necesitabas ver._

_**LA LUZ QUE, LUFFY REPRESENTABA PARA TI.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.03: II+**

_La noche llegó, antes de lo esperado. _

_De la misma manera, pasaste tú por la cocina, sin aparecerte para la cena. Te excusaste con Robin, dijiste que no querías comer, que tal vez irías; pero más tarde. En pocas palabras..._

_**LA ENGAÑASTE.**_

_Así como de vez en cuando, me engañabas a mí, con el asunto de que no llorabas por las noches; que solo te ardían los ojos._

_Si bien yo no te conocía tanto como Luffy, sabía de sobra que no te quedabas más hasta tarde trabajando, porque hasta eso él se había llevado consigo._

_**LAS GANAS CON LAS QUE AMABAS TUS COSAS...**_

_Ya nada te importaba, porque nada estaba relacionado con nuestro capitán. Él estaba en la instancia de encontrarse ajeno a todo y eso, te molestaba._

_Te lastimabas con esa cruda ausencia que mecías en tus brazos y luego decías que todo estaba bien, que sólo estabas un poco cansada._

_Pero, ¿cansada, de qué? ¿De llorar? ¿De gritar? ¿De amarlo? ¿De no poderlo olvidar? ¿De qué estabas cansada?_

_Porque, por más que te lo preguntaba, por más que me estaba a tu lado, no tenías conmigo la misma confianza que con Luffy y había cosas que a mí no me decías._

_**COSAS QUE A ÉL, SI LE DECÍAS.**_

_Y ahí estaba el principal problema, de todos los había en medio de nosotros._

_Si no era capaz de tener tu confianza como debía, entonces... era imposible para mí llegar al fondo del asunto y rescatarte._

_No podía arrancarte de sus brazos, si tú no querías. No podía moverte de su lado, si preferías quedarte ahí tirada el resto de tus días. _

_**NO PODÍA HACER NADA, SI TÚ NO ME LO PEDÍAS.**_

_Estaba limitado a observarte y frenarte, si te atrevías a dar un mal paso. En pocas palabras, estaba ahí para detenerte y para impedir que cometieras algún tipo de locura. Para el resto de las cosas..._

_**ESTABA LUFFY.**_

**-¿La encontraste?-te sorprendí, por como volviste enseguida**

**-Eres tú, Zoro...-recuperaste el aire, de la misma manera-¿Pasa algo?-**

**-Dijiste que estarías para la cena...-respondí, normal-Ya se pasó la hora...-**

**-Juro que lo estoy intentando...-te excusaste-Pero, es difícil...-confesaste-No puedo estar en ningún lugar, en el que él haya estado...-**

**-¿Tienes miedo de recordarlo?-fui directo**

**-No, no es eso...-negaste con la cabeza-Tengo miedo de aceptar que ya no está con nosotros...-**

**-Ya veo...-no pude decir nada, siquiera para animarte**

**-Aunque me digas que esto era lo que Luffy quería...-ahí, comenzaste a temblar-Aunque me digas que él es feliz, porque yo estoy a salvo...-seguiste haciéndote daño-¡Yo no puedo sentirme igual, porque no está aquí!-sin pensarlo, me abrazaste-¡Zoro, yo...!-y buscaste fuerza, para continuar-¡No quería que Luffy se fuera!-tiraste, echa trizas-¡Aún lo necesito aquí!-chillaste-¡Conmigo...!-**

**-Te entiendo...-mentí-Para mí, también es difícil...-aclaré-Luffy era como un hermano para mí...-**

**-¿Eh?-en eso, me miraste**

**-Por eso, es que le prometí que cuidaría de ti...-te di a saber-¿Podrías al menos intentar hacer las cosas bien por él?-**

**-Zoro...-volví a dejarte sin palabras**

**-Se que no es nada fácil para ti, tener que lidiar con el hecho que murió por protegerte, pero...-hice larga mi frase-Yo estaré aquí...-te aseguré-Para lo que necesites...-**

**-Dijiste que esta noche tendríamos estrellas...-me cambiaste de tema-¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar la suya?-**

**-Claro...-**

_La sonrisa cortada que me diste después, me lo aseguró; estabas a punto de llorar. Por mis palabras, por el recuerdo de las suyas, por el simple hecho de que tenías a uno y no tenías al otro; quizás por un sin fin de razones que yo no conocía y que tú, no soltarías para mí._

_**PORQUE YO, NO ERA LUFFY...**_

_No tenía una respuesta para ti en todo momento y mucho menos, un gesto amable. Nada de eso, formaba parte de mi personalidad y lo sabías, yo no podía ser como él; aunque lo intentara._

_Si te sentías sola, si no podías dormir, si tenías miedo a algo, si no estabas segura sobre lo que fuera; no podrías venirme a mí con nada de aquello... porque yo no era el mismo que supo ser él contigo._

_Mi tiempo no estaba dividido entre tú y la aventura. Al contrario, estaba dividido entre la promesa y el entrenamiento. Cambiar rotundamente, sólo porque tú querías a alguien para llenar su hueco, no me parecía para nada apropiado y si eso, te hacía llorar..._

_**ENTONCES, ESPERARÍA CON GUSTO MI CASTIGO.**_

_Que Luffy bajara de donde fuera que estuviera y me diera un buen golpe, junto a ese dicho que, por el largo viaje; logré aprenderme al pie de la letra._

_**-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLA LLORAR!-**_

_Quizás yo durmiera demasiado, pero... no era tan idiota como para no enterarme de las cosas._

_Cada vez que él levantaba la voz, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, para saber de que iba el asunto; llegando siempre al mismo punto: que el muy necio perdía la cabeza por ti._

_Que todo lo demás le importaba un bledo, si tú salías herida. El mundo podía venirse abajo, que a él le iba a dar lo mismo, si tenía que darle vuelta la cara al miserable que te había puesto la mano encima; para dejarte así tan frágil y destruída._

_**LUFFY ERA ASÍ, SÓLO POR TI...**_

_Y yo, comparado con él, ¿Qué tenía para darte? ¿Qué podía ofrecerte, para que te sintieras igual de cómoda?_

_Únicamente, podías tomar mi hombro por prestado, para soltar el llanto y ver si él volvía donde pertenecía. Más allá de eso, no podía entregarte nada que igualara todo lo que Luffy supo darte alguna vez. _

_Porque, a diferencia mía, el muy idiota te entregó su mundo entero, tan sólo para que accedieras a formar parte de él y tú... _

_Lo miraste tan conmovida que, entendió que estabas de acuerdo y que aceptabas ese trato egoísta, como así sus consecuencias. _

_**LA COSA ERA QUE, AHORA TÚ QUERÍAS AQUELLO DE UN LADO Y DE OTRO, NO.**_

_Querías su compañía, no su ausencia. Querías su mano atada a la tuya, no el apretón que te dio antes de partir. Querías su voz en tus oídos, no el susurro de una canción que siquiera te sonaba conocida. Querías todo eso que Luffy te daba, de regreso. Pero..._

_¿Cómo me las arreglaba yo para dártelo? ¿Cómo me las arreglaba yo para ir hasta el fin del mundo y volver sin nada? _

_Lo que añorabas con todas tus fuerzas, era sumamente imposible y tú lo sabías. Yo podía engañarte cuanto quisieras pero, no podía entregarte en manos algo que ya no existía; alguien que ya no estaba con vida._

_Podías imaginártelo, decir que lo veías, que él andaba por ahí como siempre haciendo de las suyas, pero... al final del día, bajarías el telón; dándote cuenta que no más te engañabas porque no te gustaba para nada que Luffy estuviera de un lado y tú del otro._

_**SIN PODER ALCANZARSE EL UNO AL OTRO.**_

_Si morías sin causa alguna, facilitarías la reunión, pero... _

_Aquí tenías al obstáculo más grande que, no te dejaría saltar; aunque se lo pidieras de rodillas._

_Y si eras consciente de la promesa que tenía yo con él, entonces siquiera intentarías acercarte al vacío y lanzarte a su fondo._

_Al contrario, te mantendrías bien alejada y fuera del alcance de esa arma, mano derecha del suicidio. Haciendo las mismas cosas que hacías antes, sólo que con una diferencia: el que estaría de tu lado, sería yo y no él._

**-Parece ser que no tendremos suerte hoy...-no quise sonar pesimista, pero me salió**

**-¿Ya te vas?-eso, sonó desesperado**

**-Es bien tarde...-respondí, después del bostezo-Y no pude dormir nada por la tarde...-aclaré-¿Por qué?-te miré fijo-¿Me necesitas para algo?-**

**-Luffy solía quedarse conmigo, aún teniendo sueño...-me tiraste una indirecta, noté-Yo me encargaba de despertarlo, después...-**

**-Le dije que eso se le haría costumbre, si tú no lo corrías...-hasta me vino el recuerdo, de su cara**

**-¿Te quedas, entonces?-como que eso, te levantó los ánimos**

**-No me queda de otra...-me resigné, en segundos-Te haré compañía...-sentencié-Pero, si me entra sueño...-lo di como posible-Me iré, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-De acuerdo...-ahí, sonreíste más abierta-Y...-hiciste pausa, para fijarte en mí-Gracias...-**

**-Es lo que haría Luffy, ¿no?-me hice el que lo mismo me daba-No agradezcas...-**

_Y tuve que hacerme el modesto, porque la verdad que me dieras su lugar, no me sentó para nada bien. Después de todo, no me sabía que tanto hacían cuando pasaba las noches a tu lado y para ser honesto, no quería saberlo. _

_Luffy estaba tan encaprichado contigo que, seguramente debieron de tener algo, pero... ¿Qué? ¿Qué para que él te cuidara tanto? ¿Qué para que tú te culparas tanto?_

_Una vez más, tus enigmas me atacaron por la espalda y no fui capaz defenderme o, no quise defenderme. La verdad, no estaba seguro de que creía, de que pensaba; mi mente estaba como alterada. Y todo por él, todo por ti._

_No sabía para que lado ir y si de veras quería mandarme para el que no estuvieras tú. No sabía si mi negación hacia tu persona era verdadera o, únicamente el recuerdo de mi conciencia que reconocía cuanto Luffy te amaba. No sabía nada respecto a mí y mucho menos, respecto a ti. _

_En pocas palabras, no te conocía y, viéndote ahora con poco detenimiento; había comenzado a preguntarme: si quería seguir estando en segundo plano o colarme al primero, si quería aventurarme en esa que eras tú y dejar su paso atrás; si quería volverme tu presente y..._

_**A LUFFY, TU PASADO.**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos a todos ^^

Perdón con la tardanza para dejar la conti de este fic u.u

La verdad es que, se me había estancado en un mal punto de partida y como no tengo práctica con el** ZoxNa**, pues... no avanza u.u

Desde aquí, gracias por la respuesta que me han dado y siento el **super-light Nami x Luffy **que tiene esta historia u.u

Prometí que sería un **ZoNa** y no un **LuNa**, así que... lo estoy intentando XD

Por el momento, Zoro se ha decidido a borrar a Luffy, así que veremos si lo consigue jjjeee

La verdad, para mí los capitulos están bien, pero... yo lo digo como fan del **LuxNa**, no se que dirán los seguidores de Zoro

Sin más, disculpen el OoC y que les guste

Nos vemos cuando tenga más.

**LuFFy x NaMi**


	4. Chapter 4

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.04: III+**

_Tuvimos una noche silenciosa, me pareció. Hablaste poco y nada, nombrándolo un par de veces, cambiando la cara; por acordarte de la suya. Hasta se te escaparon un par de lágrimas, cuando sus últimas palabras taladraron tus oídos y buscaste mis brazos, para sentirte segura._

_El hecho de que él hubiera muerto por tu culpa, te tenía mal y querías volver a verlo; para disculparte por haber sido tan egoísta. Por correrlo, cuando sabías que no iba a moverse. Por tirarlo a la basura y no dejar que volviera a levantarse. _

_**POR PEDIRLE A GRITOS QUE NO TE RESCATARA.**_

_En esos momentos, te lo confundiste con otra persona y él te dio vuelta la cara, diciéndote que le iban y venían tus palabras, porque sabía de sobra que estabas mintiendo._

_Que tú lo querías ahí, que no más estabas intentando protegerlo de lo que no lo podías proteger; que estabas queriendo salvarlo de su posible fin. Pero, cada uno de tus malos pasos, lo llevó a dar el peor de todos y terminó en tus brazos; medio muerto._

_Pero, no era eso, lo que a ti te dolía tanto. Eran sus palabras que, hasta el último momento, fueron dulces para contigo y que se fueron con la misma sonrisa, que se fue él._

_**SOLTANDO TU MANO, SIN QUERER.**_

_Y ahora... ¿Qué tenías tú? Nada. Sólo un hueco vacío que, no podías llenar con ninguna cosa, porque todo lo que tenías; le pertenecía a él y nadie más. Porque Luffy te ocupaba entera, aún sin estar presente y eso, lo hacías notar. _

_No más que buscabas cabida en los demás para no sentirte tan sola y darte cuenta a duras penas, que él ya no estaba para ti._

_Que se había ido lejos, a un lugar donde tú no lo podías alcanzar, un lugar del que no lo podías sacar y traerlo de regreso; como las otras veces. Porque, no había ido a patearle el trasero a alguno en tu nombre, simplemente, se había ido._

_**PARA SIEMPRE.**_

_Y aunque te pesara, tenías que hacerte a la idea que, no más podrías verlo en los recuerdos que, él dejó en tu corazón; pegados a la puerta de tu alma que estaba lo suficientemente cerrada, para no dejarlo salir de donde lo tenías encerrado._

_Al menos, querías mantenerlo vivo ahí dentro. Al menos, querías mantenerlo seguro donde él no pudiera tocarlo y hacerle daño. Al menos, querías poder protegerlo en un lugar en el que reinabas tú y no el malo. Al menos, por una vez..._

_**QUERÍAS SALVARLO.**_

**-No te pongas a llorar-no quise ser duro, pero me salió-A Luffy no le gustaría verte así-**

**-¡No puedo evitarlo...!-chillaste, agarrada a mí-¡No puedo y no quiero!-**

**-Entiendo que lo necesites, pero...-no, en el fondo, no entendía-Tienes que dejarlo ir, Nami-**

**-¿Por qué?-necesitabas motivos para soltarlo-¿Por qué justo él?-**

**-Porque lo único que Luffy quería era salvarte-te di a saber-Y lo consiguió-**

**-¿Qué caso tiene estar a salvo, si él no está aquí?-ahí, me miraste, destrozada-¿Qué caso tiene seguir viva, si él no está aquí?-**

**-Luffy dijo que quería que tú vivieras-confesé-Más te vale que le hagas caso-**

**-¿Qué...?-eso, te dejó muda**

**-¿Qué no lo escuchaste?-no, te hiciste la sorda, mientras llorabas-Cuando dijo que te quería-en sus últimas-Te pidió que, por favor, siguieras viviendo-**

**-¡No quiero!-gritaste a más no poder-¡No quiero seguir viviendo, si él no está aquí!-repetiste lo de siempre-¡No quiero, Zoro!-y de paso, me nombraste-¡No quiero!-terminaste, agotada-No quiero...-**

_Y hubiera deseado poder darte unas palabras de apoyo, pero... lamentablemente, no me salieron de adentro._

_A diferencia de él, carecía de esas ganas por animarte y nada que yo dijera, sonaba a como sonaba él._

_Luffy era un maestro en hacerte sentir mejor y yo, un desastre de alumno que, no era capaz de superar a mi gran maestro._

_Aunque lo tuviera cara a cara y escuchara atentamente sus lecciones, no llegaría ni a la esquina, en el intento de consolarte. Porque..._

_Tú no querías que yo te prestara el hombro para echarte a llorar, ¡querías que él pusiera el suyo y de paso, los brazos también!_

_Pero, como siempre, chocaste con un fantasma que se negó a abrazarte y que desapareció de tu vista; con esa sonrisa tan particular que sólo él tenía pintada en la cara._

_**ESA QUE NO PODÍAS OLVIDAR.**_

_Esa que te hacía falta donde fueras y que, cada vez que mirabas a tu alrededor, se borraba de tu vista; para que siquiera pudieras perderte en ella._

_Atormentándote bien despacio, haciéndote caer de a poco, destrozándote con tan sólo un disparo._

_Lo único que Luffy no fue capaz de hacer estando con vida, era lo que ahora, le salía a la perfección: hacerte daño._

_Sin intenciones de hacerlo, su recuerdo te estaba matando y sorprendentemente, tú aún lo seguías llamando. Aún seguías tendiendo la mano, pidiendo por su ayuda, escuchando ese grito que; por las noches... no te dejaba dormir._

_**-¡NAMI!-**_

_Y el dolor plantado en su cara, pasaba por tus ojos, como una película vieja; pasada de moda._

_Haciendo que te arrepintieras de haberlo dejado solo, cuando estaba perdiendo la calma y de paso, a la persona más importante para él que; se le fue arrebatada de la noche a la mañana._

_Probablemente, eso también te tenía mal. El haber sido un blanco fácil, el haber dependido de él en el momento más crítico; el no haber sido capaz de hacer algo que pudiera cambiar el curso de las cosas y quitar de los planes, la parte en que Luffy debía morir._

_Porque, de alguna manera, así estaba acordado: Luffy tenía que morir._

_**DEBÍA MORIR.**_

_Que tú te lo preguntaras una y mil veces, no iba a cambiar nada._

_La historia no iba a darse vuelta y él no iba a volver, diciéndote que estaba de vuelta en casa. Porque, ya no tenía casa donde regresar, porque tú ya no estabas en la cima esperando por él; porque cada uno estaba en la suya y por primera vez, no iban a dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo... para ir a encontrarse. Porque, por primera vez..._

_**ESTABAN BIEN SEPARADOS.**_

_Y yo, que estaba en medio del asunto, no sabía que hacer. Si juntar tus pedazos o no, si dejarte llorar o pedirte a gritos que te callaras un poco, si darte vuelta y ahogarte en un abrazo que ni en años luz; se parecería a los que antes supo darte él. Porque... nada de lo suyo, se comparaba con lo mío. Porque yo era pobre y él demasiado rico, porque yo era opaco y él una piedra de esas brillantes que, había perdido su brillo; por perderte a ti._

_**LUZ DE SUS LUCES.**_

**-Sólo quiero volver a verlo...-dijiste, casi en un susurro-Quiero decirle que lo siento, Zoro...-**

**-Él sabe que lo sientes, Nami-quise quitarte un peso de encima-No hace falta que se lo digas-**

**-Aún así...-no quedaste muy conforme-Quiero verlo...-**

**-Sabes que eso no se puede-quise hacerte entender-Luffy ya no está con nosotros-te pegué duro-Y no volverá a estarlo, aunque así lo queramos-**

**-¡Yo sólo...!-ahí, vinieron tus lágrimas-¡Quería protegerlo!-tiraste, con todas tus fuerzas-¡Y él...!-**

**-Puedes odiarlo, por no haberte escuchado-te di la opción-Pero, eso no hará que él vuelva-**

**-¡No puedo odiarlo, Zoro!-reclamaste-¡No puedo odiarlo, porque lo quiero!-me diste a saber-¡Lo quiero demasiado!-**

_Y, no había que ser muy sabio, para darse cuenta._

_Te desvivías por él, a vistas de todos y te importaba un diablo el resto del mundo, cuando las cosas giraban en torno a él._

_Para ti, existía una sola persona, sobre la faz de la tierra y ese era..._

_**LUFFY.**_

_Porque, él fue el que te dijo esas palabras que, te llegaron hasta el alma y te la partieron en dos; para dejar pasar su cariño y envenenar tus venas, con esa idiotez que aprendiste a amar y respetar; sólo porque su discurso te movió un poco._

_Ese discurso semejante a un cuento barato que, para ti, fue el más lindo de todos._

_**-¡NAMI, TÚ ERES MI AMIGA!-**_

_Mira que echarte a llorar, por tan poca cosa. Mira que hacer tanto escándolo, para ganarte uno de sus gestos grandes y de paso, una cara de sorpresa que, no tardó en volverse una de esas alegres que, tanto te gustaron después._

_Ahora que te acordabas del comienzo de todo, te arrepentías de haberlo dejado llegar hasta ese punto y darle pase a que se involucrara contigo, por encima de lo que tenías permitido. _

_Porque si, Luffy era tu amigo pero, con el correr del tiempo, a ti se te cambiaron los tantos y dejaste de verlo así, cuando él te demostró cuando lejos era capaz de llegar; si se trataba de ti._

_**NAVEGANTE DEL CAPITÁN.**_

**-Yo sólo...-seguiste con tu discurso-Yo sólo no quiero olvidarlo...-**

**-¿Quién dijo que lo harías?-nadie, que yo supiera**

**-Tengo miedo de que Luffy desaparezca...-de hecho, ya lo había hecho-No quiero que eso suceda...-**

**-Él no desaparecerá-dije, seguro-Tienes mi palabra-te lo juré-Yo lo mantendré vivo para ti, Nami-**

**-Zoro...-al menos, eso te dejó contenta**

**-Por eso, sonríe un poco-en pocas palabras, te lo pedí-Luffy lo hará, si tú lo haces-**

_Te quedaste un poco, en eso último y al rato, mostraste un gesto pobre que; no le llegó ni a los talones._

_Estaba claro que, no tenías fuerzas para nada, pero... al menos, podías intentarlo, en su memoria. _

_Después de todo..._

_Luffy siempre sonrió en tu nombre, aún en los peores momentos y ya que lo querías tanto, no estaría nada mal que hicieras al menos eso por él. Pero, era pedirte demasiado que, de la noche a la mañana te mostraras feliz, a sabiendas que lo poco que te hacía sentir así..._

_**YA NO ESTABA.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.05: IV+**

_No dijiste mucho después que yo cerré la boca, simplemente te limitaste a estar callada._

_Preferiste guardarte bien adentro, lo poco que te quedaba por decir y te fuiste al pequeño universo que tenías tras mi espalda y que alguna vez, le perteneció a él._

_Comentaste, quizás al viento, que querías estar sola, que necesitabas estar a solas con lo que quedaba vivo en esa habitación y que, por favor, me hiciera a un lado; porque bastante metido estaba en el asunto por tener que cuidarte. Y, como estabas pasando por la instancia de aceptar que Luffy ya no podía estar para ti y que era mejor que lo dejaras ir, no querías que nadie te molestara; en esos minutos de silencio que hacías para poder imaginarlo ahí... en ese lugar que logró ocupar en tu corazón._

_**ESE QUE LE PERTENECÍA A ÉL Y A NADIE MÁS.**_

_Porque sí, yo no más estaba para cuidarte las espaldas. Involucrarte conmigo, como alguna vez lo hiciste con él, no estaba dentro de tus planes._

_Arriesgarte a tomarme en cuenta, tenerme ese cariño enfermizo que le tuviste y le tenías a Luffy, no. No ibas a pasar dos veces por la misma cosa y acabar las dos veces igual que ahora. Si ibas a estar destrozada, iba a ser por él y por nadie más. Pero..._

_Te estabas perdiendo tanto y por algo que no valía la pena que, alguien tenía que pararte. Porque sí, podías sentirte tan culpable como quisieras, pero... eso no iba a hacer que las cosas fueran otras. _

_Al contrario, las iba a empeorar. Porque, te pegaría más adentro su ausencia y las fichas caerían sobre tu mesa, cuando estuvieras despierta y con los ojos bien abiertos. Entonces, te darían ganas de llorar, por haberlo llevado hasta ese lugar y no haber contado con las fuerzas necesarias; para correrlo de su sitio y salvarlo del último disparo._

_Vivirías recordando eso día tras día, noche tras noche, hasta que te cansaras de apuñalarte por la espalda. Y, al paso que ibas, se veía que te tomarías tu tiempo para parar la locura que estabas cometiendo, sólo porque Luffy no andaba dando vueltas para vigilar tus ataques. Después de todo..._

_Él era el único que sabía como ponerte en tu lugar y por el que tú bajabas las defensas hasta el fondo, para darte por enterada que no estabas sola y que ahí tenías a alguien que iba a estar a tu pendiente, aún cuando no fuera necesario. _

_La cosa era que, ahora esa persona no estaba y tú estabas desesperada. Querías volver el tiempo atrás, tomar su lugar, decir las mismas palabras y torturarlo a lo que él te estaba torturando a ti; para que supiera cuan mal te sentías..._

_**POR QUERERLO TANTO Y NO PODER TENERLO.**_

_Pero, como otras tantas veces, te chocaste con que eso era imposible. Porque, Luffy estaba demasiado lejos como para comprender tu dolor, así de lejos como esa vez estuviste tú. _

_Porque sí, te hiciste la dura para protegernos y sufriste a nuestras espaldas; pero... él padeció tu traición como no lo hicimos nosotros y le pegó hondo que lo dejaras a mitad del camino y sin motivos. Después de todo, se lo habías jurado, que no volverías a tomar un rumbo opuesto al suyo y apenas chocamos con ese tipo; lo primero que hiciste fue faltar a tu palabra._

_Y no se lo explicaste, no te sentaste a explicarle el por qué, entonces... enloqueció. Dio vuelta la mitad de ese círculo vicioso sólo para encontrarte y cuando finalmente estuvieron cara a cara, te miró fijo para que te dieras por enterada, que lo ibas a escuchar apenas estuvieras a salvo. Sin embargo..._

_Luffy no contó con la misma suerte que contaste tú y ese discurso que tenía preparado para darte, se fue con él. Su vida dio un giro colosal y en el peor momento de todos, intentó sostenerse de la única persona que estuvo ahí para él... _

_**Y QUE LO DEJÓ CAER.**_

**-Volviste-señalé, dado que estabas a mitad del camino-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Nada...-vaya respuesta la tuya-Sólo que...-**

**-No podías quedarte ahí, ¿no?-era fácil adivinar tu comportamiento, últimamente**

**-El silencio duele, ¿sabes?-sí, por supuesto-Nunca lo sentí tanto como ahora...-**

**-¿Acaso Luffy nunca se estaba callado?-buena pregunta, aunque tú no la fueras a responder**

**-Siempre hacía uno que otro ruído, cuando no sabía que decir...-supuse que dirías eso-De lo contrario, se sentía como encerrado...-**

**-Y ahora eres tú la que se siente encerrada, porque no tienes nada que decir-analicé, bastante rápido-¿O me equivoco?-**

**-Dudo mucho que pueda dormir esta noche...-me cambiaste de tema-Hace frío...-**

**-No estamos en primavera, precisamente-porque, él se la llevó-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso y muchas cosas más-**

**-Lo sé...-y como te pesaba eso-Creeme que lo sé...-**

**-Intenta cerrar los ojos, entonces-te ordené-No es tan difícil, cuando lo intentas-**

**-Para ti es fácil, ¿no?-te sentiste atacada-Tú no lo viste morir...-**

**-Todos querían verlo muerto-sentencié-Y tú sabes bien por qué-**

**-¡Por eso, le dije que no fuera a buscarme...!-saltaste a defenderte, aunque no te acusara-¡Yo sabía como iba a terminar esto...!-**

**-¿Y creíste que él te iba a hacer caso?-era ridículo pensar aquello-Sabes que pierde la cabeza, cuando se trata de ti-**

**-Por eso mismo...-bajaste la voz y los brazos, también-Es que quise evitar que llegara a ese punto...-pero, no lo hiciste de la mejor manera-Y sin embargo, no pude...-**

**-Ya te lo dije-aunque, siempre hacías que te lo repitiera-Tú no mataste a Luffy-**

**-¿Eh?-y despertabas por lo mismo, una y otra vez**

**-Él fue quién eligió terminar así-te di a saber-Después de todo, siempre estuvo preparado para dar su vida por cualquiera de nosotros-**

**-Zoro...-por alguna extraña razón, me pareció que querías decir otro nombre**

**-Y como ya te dije-porque, lo mío era contínuo-Todo fue para protegerte de lo que pudiera venir después-**

**-Que egoísta...-sí, desde tu punto de vista-Hacer algo como eso...-porque, él pensó con el corazón-¡A sabiendas que yo...!-**

**-Luffy te pidió disculpas, ¿no?-al menos, eso pensaba yo-¿Por qué no le dices que está bien y ya?-**

**-Porque todavía no estoy lista para eso...-confesaste-Aún no estoy lista para despedirme de él...-aclaraste-Es todo...-**

_Decirte que entendía como te sentías, me sonó a mentira. Porque, a diferencia tuya, yo tenía bien asumido que lo suyo se había terminado y que nos tocaba a nosotros, seguir el camino que había dejado en nuestras manos._

_La cosa era, por supuesto, que tú no estabas dispuesta a mover un solo dedo; si Luffy no daba las órdenes de moverse del círculo. Si a él se le antojaba que nos quedaramos por siempre en el mismo lugar, entonces... tú le harías caso, como nunca y esperarías por su señal; para dar la vuelta y encontrarte con el reflejo de quién ya no estaba ahí. _

_Porque, sabías perfectamente que lo que escuchabas era el eco de su voz que, trataba de decirte algo que, tú te negabas a escuchar. Porque, te conocías esas palabras tan de memoria que, escucharlas por completo; sabías como te dejaría._

_**HECHA TRIZAS.**_

_Y antes de caer al suelo y destruírte como lo hiciste esa vez que él te encontró, preferías seguir de pie; atadas a falsas ilusiones que a eso mismo te llevarían: a una realidad que no era lo que decía ser. _

_Y, tantas veces te habías chocado con cosas como esa que, daba para preguntarse si no te cansabas de hacerte daño o si disfrutabas de golpearte una y otra vez con la misma piedra. Porque, eras bastante particular para castigarte y, cuando tenía que ver con Luffy; no se sabía que esperar de ti. Después de todo, siempre decías que era tu culpa que acabara metido en tantos problemas y sólo porque no sabías cuidarte tan bien como deberías. _

_Claro que sentarme a discutir sobre algo en lo que creías tener razón, no venía al caso. Si tú lo mataste, si tú lo viste morir... ¿acaso no daba lo mismo?_

_Del lado que lo vieras, la cosa era exactamente igual; Luffy ya no estaba y hasta los ciegos lo podían ver. Haya dado su vida por ti, haya tirado su vida al vacío para defender tu orgullo; ante los ojos de cualquiera... era lo que, en pocas palabras, era._

_**UN SACRIFICIO EN VANO.**_

_Porque tú te negabas a vivir, porque tú no querías vivir y todo porque él ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para tenderte la mano y llevarte de regreso a ese mundo del que fuiste desterrada; porque Luffy te abandonó._

_Y yo, que no más analizaba la situación sin saber como diablos te sentías, llegaba al mismo punto de siempre. Porque, tú no me dejabas ir mucho más lejos de lo que ya me dejabas y hasta parecías tenerme miedo, como si yo tuviera intenciones de borrar tu pasado y escribir un nuevo presente; para que dejaras de llorar... a sabiendas que no estaba dentro de mis planes que te olvidaras de ese que murió por ti._

_Porque, estaba más que claro que, aunque yo te obligara a plantar los ojos en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con él, tú saldrías corriendo en busca de esos brazos que, al menos en tus sueños, estarían ahí para abrazarte y recordarte que..._

_**NO ESTABAS SOLA.**_

**-¿Está bien si lo dejo así?-que volvieras a hablar, me dejó mudo**

**-¿Qué cosa?-no estaba muy atento, la verdad**

**-Eso de que acepto sus disculpas...-te tomaste la delicadeza de responderme-¿Está bien si lo dejo así, al menos por un tiempo?-**

**-Supongo que a Luffy no le molestará esperar-aunque, eso era lo que menos le gustaba-Tratándose de ti-porque, siempre era así con él-Estoy seguro que hará el esfuerzo-**

_Si estuviera exactamente donde estaba yo, seguramente me hubiera dado un buen golpe; por estar yendo en contra de mis principios._

_No era que tuviera que desprenderte de él, pero... la idea tampoco era que te quedaras pegada a su recuerdo y te estancaras ahí, para no moverte jamás._

_Tenías que volver a caminar, demostrarle que podías levantarte sin necesitar de él, que podías arreglartelas sola; si te lo proponías. Pero..._

_Señalarte eso como nuevo proyecto, a sabiendas que querías quedarte en su sitio tan sólo un poco más, hubiera lo mismo que agarrarte del brazo y forzarte a estar como tú no querías estar. _

_**LEJOS DE ÉL.**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Finalmente, retomé este fic y aquí está su nuevo capítulo ^^

No hay mucho que decir, sólo que es difícil para una seguidora del **LuxNa**, hacer un **ZoxNa**; pero... como dije (si lo dije) es un desafío y aunque, será el único que haga de estos dos, lo voy a terminar.

Por el momento, los dejo a mitad de la historia (porque le queda unos 5 más) y que les guste !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.06: V+**

_Decir que las cosas mejoraron después de esa noche, era lo mismo que contar uno de esos cuentos viejos que tenían final feliz. Si se encaminaron por un lado pero, por el otro se descarrilaron, ni que tu vida fuera una vía de tren. Te fuiste tan para un costado que, tuve que sostenerte para que no cometieras una locura._

_Porque, te mostraste fuerte a la tormenta que te derrumbó y un peso más pesado, te cayó encima. El agua te partió las piernas y quedaste de rodillas pidiendo que alguien te levantara. Y para tu sorpresa, no fui yo._

_**FUE ÉL.**_

_En medio de sueños y alucinaciones, su mano se dibujó frente a tus ojos y su voz, te corrió por los oídos; dándote a entender que aún podías contar con él... si era que lo necesitabas. _

_Y te hizo tan bien volver a encontrarlo que, cuando su eco se partió al medio y el disparo te perforó por dentro, gritaste con el llanto por los codos; abrazando el mismo cuerpo helado de la otra vez y esa mano que te soltó antes de que tú lo soltaras a él._

_**VOLVIÉNDOSE EL PARAÍSO, UN INFIERNO.**_

_La poca luz que había a tu alrededor, se profanó de negro y la sangre te manchó los brazos, mientras te negabas a desprenderte de ese que había vuelto a abandonarte de una manera tan cruel. Tu lucha terminó antes de empezar y, como todas las cosas que tenían que ver con él desde ese entonces, ese pequeño espacio... _

_**DESAPARECIÓ.**_

**-¡LUFFY!-pero, tu grito no**

**-**_**Ah, ya despertaste...**_**-escuchar eso, te dejó más tranquila-**_**¿Cómo te sientes?**_**-buena pregunta, encajaba con tu estado-**_**¿Mejor?**_**-**

**-¿Lu... ffy?-no te lo podías creer**

**-**_**¿Qué pasa?**_**-la expresión lo dijo todo-**_**Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo...**_**-**

**-¡Luffy...!-otra cosa, nunca-Estás bien...-con el abrazo, lo dudo mucho-Que alegría...-**

**-**_**O-Oye, no hables así...**_**-porque, dabas miedo-**_**Y-Y ten cuidado...**_**-porque, a veces eras bastante bruta-**_**Si sigues así, me vas a romper...**_**-**

**-Crei que no volvería a verte...-te abriste hasta el fondo-Que te había pasado algo malo por mi culpa...-**

**-**_**Supongo que en eso nos parecemos...**_**-un poco, no mucho**

**-¿Eh?-pero, para ti era todo lo contrario**

**-**_**Te descuidé demasiado esa vez...**_**-y, la verdad que sí-**_**Me da gusto que estés bien, Nami...**_**-**

**-¡Luffy...!-tus brazos, hicieron tanto daño como tu llanto**

**-**_**Y-Ya, tranquila...**_**-porque, otra cosa no se te podía pedir-**_**Todo está bien ahora...**_**-aunque, eso no serviría para calmarte-**_**En serio...**_**-**

_Podría decirse que, para ti, esas palabras fueron como una seguridad. Si todo estaba bien, entonces nada malo podía entrar y nada bueno, podía salir. Todo seguiría en el mismo orden de siempre y nadie vendría a arrebatartelo después. Él seguiría estando en el mismo lugar donde estaba ahora, acompañándote en esos pasos ciegos que dabas por cubierta que, te tiraban para un lado y te tiraban para el otro. _

_Al menos, si te desviabas a mitad del camino, él estaría ahí para levantarte del piso y mostrarte por donde debías ir, si era que llegabas a perderte. Después de todo, eso era lo que era._

_**TU GUÍA.**_

_Pero, más allá de eso y de todo, él era lo poco que te hacía falta para reconstruír tu vida y mostrarle al mundo que podía tirarte abajo, que tú lo ibas a tirar dos veces; si era necesario. Que podían venir todas las piedras y ponerse en tu camino, que tú las ibas a patear una por una, hasta quedar satisfecha. Porque..._

_Habías tenido un buen maestro y lo que más querías, era que estuviera orgulloso de ti. Por supuesto, no podías cambiar el hecho de que, sin él estabas perdida, pero... ahora que tu rumbo había encontrado su equilibrio; estabas segura que podrías volver a intentarlo... si ibas de su mano. Sin embargo..._

_Toda esa seguridad se vino abajo, cuando tus ojos se encontraron con esos tan propios y tus manos actuaron por si solas, buscando el rostro transparente a los rayos del sol._

_Volver a tocar esa piel que estaba tan ausente en tu realidad, fue lo mismo que alcanzar el cielo de un salto, tomar las estrellas con la punta de los dedos y robarles el brillo, que ese tipo te había robado a ti. _

_Fue algo sumamente placentero que, le hizo competencia a lo que vino después. Esos actos en los que siquiera pensaste, esos actos por los que te dejaste dominar y de los que no te arrepentiste, cuando las cosas estuvieron más que claras. _

_No esperaste por el aviso, mucho menos a que corriera el tiempo en el reloj, simplemente te mandaste sola; sin hacer que el resto o al menos tu alrededor, captara tus verdaderas intenciones. Simplemente, te vendaste los ojos..._

_**Y AVANZASTE.**_

_Hundiste tu boca en esa otra y tus manos bajaron por los brazos que tenías a un costado, esperando alguna especie de respuesta, para dejar de estar al mando. _

_Y como que no te costó nada, tener el mundo a tus pies. Pronto te viste invadida por unas caricias casi desconocidas que, empezaron arriba y terminaron abajo; mezclándose el acto con las sábanas rotas que estaban a espaldas tuyas y que se te pegaron, ni que fueran otra parte de ti. Y así, te dejaste ir, te ahogaste hasta el fondo en ese encuentro que terminó tal cual empezó._

_**A LOS GRITOS.**_

_La cosa fue otra, cuando finalmente despertaste._

_Los ojos se te abrieron lentos, como si te pesara alguna parte de ellos y temblaron tanto como tu cuerpo, cuando viste el hueco de tu lado ocupado por alguien que no debía estar ahí: o sea, yo._

_El mundo se te vino abajo como ese día y hasta lloraste, por las fichas que te cayeron encima y te dibujaron la verdadera escena que te negaste a ver la noche pasada. _

_Porque, tenías que admitirlo. Lo tenías tan metido en la cabeza que, ya siquiera nos distinguías y con tal de tenerlo, de retenerlo como no pudiste en esos momentos; te valías de tus propias fantasías como si ellas pudieran hacer algo por ti._

_Pero, sabías perfectamente que depender de tus sueños, era lo mismo que tener los ojos ciegos y las manos infieles al tacto, al contacto que alguna vez tuviste con Luffy. Y como eras una chica que no faltaba a sus promesas, te obligaste (en pocas palabras) a estar de rodillas ante el error que cometiste al soñar despierta._

_Deslizaste tus dedos por mi cara, en el vano intento de hacerme despertar y como si eso me sonara familiar o de otra parte, te hice caso. Arqueé una ceja, ni que me estuvieras molestando y te miré casi mal, por encontrarme con esos ojos perdidos que lo estaban llamando a gritos; como cuando estabas a oscuras._

_**COMO SI DE VERAS LUFFY HUBIERA ESTADO AHÍ.**_

**-Supongo que a Luffy le dabas los buenos días-porque, supuse que abría los ojos al mismo tiempo que tú lo hacías**

**-A-Algo así...-no te animaste a ser clara-Venía aquí cuando no podía dormir...-**

**-Si, eso decía-traté de no ser seco, pero no resultó-La verdad que mucho no le creí-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, te tomó por sorpresa**

**-Nami-dije, acusándote-¿Qué relación tenía Luffy contigo?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-porque, no me entendiste del todo**

**-¿Qué tan cercana eras tú con él?-fui más preciso**

**-Eramos amigos, nosotros dos...-me vendiste lo mismo de siempre-Nuestra relación no iba más allá de eso...-**

**-Sin embargo, él parecía estar empecinado contigo-observé-No parecía ser muy amigo tuyo que digamos-**

**-Luffy sólo estaba preocupado por mí...-lo defendiste-Después de todo, prometió cuidarme...-**

**-De todo y de todos, ¿no?-fui al grano**

**-¿Qué?-como que no te sabías eso**

**-Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo la otra vez-me expliqué tanto como pude**

**-¿La otra...?-te quedaste en aquellas palabras mías**

**-Estaba como sacado, ¿sabes?-no estabas enterada-Él fue el único que dijo que estabas mintiendo-**

**-¿Luffy sabía que yo...?-**

**-Él siempre te conoció mucho más que todos nosotros-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-porque no te estaba gustando nada mi tono de voz**

**-Era tu amigo, ¿no?-repetí lo tuyo, como si nada-¿Por qué habría de no saber cuando estás mintiendo?-**

**-¿Vas a culparlo por no llamarme mentirosa?-las cosas estaban empeorando-¿Vas a culparlo por considerarme su amiga, cuando debió considerarme su enemiga?-**

**-Pedirle a Luffy que te tomara como una más del bando enemigo...-en medio de eso, suspiré-El cielo no es tan fácil de alcanzar, ¿sabes?-hablé en clave-Hace falta un milagro para poder llegar tan lejos-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-no te cansabas de ese corto discurso**

**-Él era ciego cuando se trataba de ti-confesé y me costó-Aunque yo le dijera que no más lo estabas utilizando, él hubiera creído todo lo contrario-**

**-¿Eh?-ahí, se te abrieron los ojos**

**-Luffy confiaba ciegamente en ti-te di a saber-Y se dejó llevar por eso, sabiendo las consecuencias-**

**-Eso quiere decir que, todo esto...-te cayeron las fichas todas juntas**

**-Nada de esto es tu culpa, Nami-había que repetirte eso, antes que empezaras a llorar-Luffy escogió su destino, cuando fue por ti-**

**-¿Por qué lo culpas?-como te reventaba que lo hiciera-¡Él no tiene...!-**

**-Todo lo que está pasando ahora...-no enumeré, porque no tenía tanto tiempo-Todo lo que te está pasando ahora...-arreglé-Es su culpa-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-temblaste como si un terremoto te sacudiera por dentro**

**-Entiendo que no quieras culparlo por esto, pero...-porque se notaba en tu cara-Nadie más es responsable de que siquiera puedas salir afuera-**

**-Eso es cosa mía...-murmuraste y te oi-Luffy no tiene nada que ver en esto...-**

**-A mí me parece que sí-no te crei-Eres tan terca respecto a él, como Luffy lo era respecto a ti-**

**-Y no voy a cambiar...-sentenciaste-Así que no te esfuerces...-**

**-No pude cambiarlo a él, que es diferente-te informé-De haber sido así, le hubiera quitado esa idea de la cabeza-comenté, con los ojos puestos en ti-Y lo hubiera apartado de la única persona que le hacía mal-**

**-¿Te refieres a...?-no lo quisiste asumir**

**-Por supuesto-te corté y no te quejaste-Me refiero a ti, Nami-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Tú eres la culpable de que Luffy no esté aquí-reporté, con los ojos frío-¿O acaso no lo sabías?-evité reírme-Él está muerto, porque tú no fuiste capaz de salvarlo-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha, oha !!

Finalmente, he podido continuar con esta historia y plantear algunas ideas que estaban dando vueltas y no sabía como volcarlas.

La verdad es que, como siempre, es difícil llevar este **Zoro x Nami** y pos, cada una de las continuaciones llevan mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, es todo un desafío para mí continuar con este fic y espero poder llegar a un final concreto en poco tiempo ^^

No es que la historia no de para más, de hecho yo creo que da para mucho, pero... como dije, el **ZoNa** es difícil de llevar para una fan de **LuNa** como yo XD

Obviamente, este fic tiene algo y por eso se me hace llevadero. De hecho, me dio gusto hacer una pequeña introducción de** Luffy **en este capítulo (aunque haya terminado siendo** Zoro **en realidad ¬¬). Así que...

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como los otros ^^

No tengo más que agradecer a quienes me siguen en este ángulo y pos, a esperar por la continuación que anda a saber cuando será. Apenas se me ocurra algo, lo verán. Por el momento, les dejo esta continuación.

Nos vemos en otra !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.07: VI+**

_Y eso te lo sabías mucho mejor que yo, pero... por alguna extraña razón, te gustaba que te lo repitiera._

_¿Qué no era tu culpa? ¿Qué tú no tenías nada que ver con lo que le había pasado?_

_Bueno, si querías seguir viviendo en esa nube de mentiras, por mí bien; pero... sabías perfectamente que habías desencadenado el final que Luffy tuvo después. _

_Porque no enloqueció porque así era él, lo hizo porque tú lo abandonaste sin ninguna razón y porque te pusiste del lado de un tipo bastante peligroso. Arriesgaste el vínculo que tenías con ese tarado para mantenerlo a salvo y encima, te salió mal. Porque..._

_Luffy no hizo caso a ninguna de las partes de tu discurso y hasta te hizo llorar, cuando te llamó __**"IDIOTA"**__. Porque él te conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que estabas mintiendo, que algo tramabas, que algo te traías entre manos y que no se lo querías decir. Y por semejante descuido, por semejante acto egoísta y una confianza que dejó de ser ciega..._

_**LUFFY MURIÓ POR TU CULPA.**_

_Y tú sabías que había sido así, que lo habías puesto en peligro y que él no contó con el tiempo suficiente para zafarse de los últimos 20 golpes. Quedó indefenso ante lo que no tuvo oportunidad de ver y cayó al suelo, antes de lo que tú habías planeado._

_Fue derrotado en carne propia y todo por querer defender tu honor y hacerte entender que, si pretendías cortar lazo con él, podías hacerlo de una manera menos cobarde y menos dolorosa._

_Porque Luffy te lo dijo, que te quería más allá de lo que eras y que por eso, te cuidaría las espaldas aún cuando no debiera hacerlo. _

_Y tú, mujer egoísta, no lo escuchaste. No más sonreíste en medio de tu llanto y le diste las gracias, porque sabías cuan grande era su corazón. Pero, hasta ese momento..._

_**NO TOMASTE EN CUENTA ESAS PALABRAS.**_

_Tuviste que verlo ahí, arrastrándose en sus últimas, para darte cuenta de lo que te había querido decir._

_Tuviste que verlo arruinado en tus brazos, para darte por enterada que él te quería más allá de las reglas y que por eso, había sido castigado. _

_Y por supuesto, cuando lo oíste, fue demasiado tarde. Ya no había manera de volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar el curso de las cosas, para que fueran otras. _

_El reloj ya corría en otros tiempos y por más que alcanzaras sus manecillas, estas no voltearían a tu favor. Te habías mandado la parte, lo habías perdido... _

_**Y TENÍAS QUE PAGAR POR ESO.**_

_Por supuesto que no era mi deber hacerte entender cuan mala mujer habías sido en esos momentos, pero... alguien tenía que abrirte los ojos y Luffy no estaba dando vueltas por aquí, para hacer lo que hacía siempre._

_Él estaba bastante ocupado cumpliendo con su castigo, como para bajar de lo alto y hacerse cargo de una chica que se negaba a aceptar su propia realidad. _

_De acuerdo, nadie iba a obligarte a que salieras de la burbuja, pero... venías acumulando tanta agua que, en algún momento, iba a explotar. _

_Si que querías salir o no, no iba a importar. Si se partía en dos, tal cual tenías partido ya el corazón, ibas a tener que salir._

_Ya habías pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada, torturada por el tormento y abrazada por la pérdida, por lo que era hora que enfrentaras lo que te estaba esperando afuera. _

_Por más que el mundo no funcionara si Luffy no estaba ahí, por más que todo fuera más difícil por no contar con su ayuda, sabías perfectamente que no podías seguir escapándole al destino. _

_Tus pasos en falso ya lo tenían bastante harto y si no salías por tu propia cuenta, iba a venir en persona a correrte del brazo._

_¡Que no era la primera vez que perdías a alguien, mujer! ¡Luffy no era lo único que ibas a perder y eso te lo sabías bien!_

_Si él murió por tu culpa, fue porque quiso morir por tu culpa. Él creyó ciegamente que tu causa era justa y luchó para demostrártelo. _

_Si en el transcurso del plan, fue derrotado... fue debido a sus malos cálculos. Si el muy idiota nunca aprendió a contar hasta diez, ¿Cómo pretendías que sobreviviera a semejante guerra? _

_Porque no sólo peleó contra ese pirata, peleó contra el que tenía dentro y salió perdiendo. _

_Perdió tanto por dentro como por fuera y en medio de todo eso..._

_**TE PERDIÓ A TI TAMBIÉN.**_

**-Sal de aquí...-hasta sonaste amable-Ahora...-**

**-¿Qué?-hice caso omiso a tus palabras-¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta que es cierto?-**

**-¡Sé perfectamente que lo de Luffy fue mi culpa!-gritaste por si yo andaba sordo-¡No hace falta que me lo repitas!-**

**-Si no hace falta que te lo repita-porque, se te veía agotada-¿Por qué dejas que los demás te engañen, entonces?-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, no te la esperabas**

**-Sabes perfectamente que ellos no quieren que te sientas culpable-te informé, por si no estabas al tanto-Aunque está más que claro que tú desencadenaste todo esto-**

**-Si es así como lo sientes...-claro que sí-¿Por qué rayos eres amable conmigo?-**

**-Porque Luffy me pidió que cuidara de ti-te recordé lo de siempre-No es que tenga mis propios motivos para hacerlo, ¿sabes?-**

**-Sí, eso ya lo sé...-como que te jodía lo último-Nunca te caí bien, después de todo...-**

**-No confío en las personas traicioneras-me defendí-Y tú lo eres bastante, para mi gusto-**

**-¿Qué te jode de todo esto?-pediste una respuesta-¿Qué parte de todo este asunto te molesta, Zoro?-**

**-Que él haya tomado el lugar que te correspondía a ti-fui directo-Eso es lo que me molesta, Nami-**

**-¿Qué...?-te tomé por sorpresa**

**-Sabes perfectamente que podrías haber muerto en ese lugar-hice memoria-Pero, Luffy dio su vida a cambio-un grave error, la verdad-Para mantenerte a salvo-fui más claro-¿Crees que no tengo motivos para estar molesto?-**

**-¡Pero...!-levantaste la voz-¡Yo no quise...!-bajaste las defensas enseguida-¡Yo no lo maté!-**

**-No estoy diciendo que lo hayas hecho, Nami-hasta te miré fijo-Sólo digo que Luffy murió por tu culpa-reiteré mis sospechas-Lo cual, desde mi punto de vista, no fue una causa justa-**

**-Si tanto querías protegerlo-porque, en el fondo, eso intenté-¿Por qué no lo agarraste del brazo y le diste un buen golpe para que se estuviera quieto?-**

**-Porque Luffy no es de los que aceptan razones, por eso-**

**-¿Eh?-siempre reaccionando igual, tú**

**-Aunque le hubiera dado veinte golpes-los cuales no le di-Él hubiera ido tras de ti, de todas maneras-reconocí, muy a mi pesar-Porque Luffy tenía sus propios motivos, para quererte de regreso-**

**-¿Y por eso...?-trataste de agendar y no pudiste**

**-Sí-y yo, no te dejé terminar-Por eso no lo golpeé, como debí haberlo hecho-completé con un gesto serio-Dejé que hiciera lo que tenía ganas de hacer-porque, otra no me quedó-Después de todo, nadie fue capaz de detenerlo-dije como si fuera cierto-O casi nadie-**

**-¿Qué es lo que me intentas decir?-porque, no entendías**

**-No voy a culparte por lo que le pasó a Luffy-que fue mucho, más de lo que debió ser-Eso fue cosa suya y yo no puedo discutirlo-la verdad que no-Sólo te digo que, ya va siendo hora de que te dejes de engañar-porque, lo hiciste bastante-Luffy no es la única, ni la última persona que vas a perder-**

**-¡Eso ya lo sé...!-chillaste con el llanto pegado a los ojos-Eso ya lo sé...-**

**-Entonces, también debes saber que el camino no terminó para ti, sólo porque él está-fui duro y se notó-Supongo que debes tener tus propios motivos para continuar este viaje-ahí, me lo pensé un poco-¿O me equivoco, Nami?-**

**-En un principio, los tenía...-admitiste-Ahora, no estoy tan segura de eso...-**

**-Mira-me preparé para mi última observación-Yo no soy Luffy, ni pretendo serlo-porque, no estaba interesado en tomar su lugar-Pero, estoy seguro que él se molestaría contigo, de verte tan insegura-**

**-Zoro...-te dejé sin palabras, cosa que no quería**

**-A sabiendas de cuanto lo quieres-cosa que yo no tenía ni la menor idea-Deberías pensar que tanto espera Luffy de ti, ¿no?-**

**-¿A qué te...?-**

**-Cuando hayas resuelto las cosas con él-que ibas a tardar un rato largo-Los demás y yo, te estaremos esperando-me levanté, después de un buen rato-Afuera-**

_El gesto que me diste tras esas palabras, me acompañó el resto del día. La verdad, no sabía que tanto andaba pasando conmigo. De un momento a otro, me volví el mismo duro de siempre y te ataqué sin permiso, sólo porque estabas más al alcance que alguno de los otros._

_Te culpé de todo, ni que fueras la responsable y limpié el nombre, que tú solita manchaste. Porque, Luffy pensó en ti antes que en nadie y embarró cada letra de su persona, con tal de protegerte de la humillación que te hizo pisar ese otro tipo. Y yo..._

_Yo que en esos momentos estuve a un costado de todo el asunto, no hacía más que acusarte de actos que no tenían que ver contigo y que siquiera se relacionaban con la que ahora decía ser tú._

_Si era cierto que él perdió la cabeza por ti y de paso el corazón, pero... yo no estaba en derecho de poner palabra sobre el asunto. Lo que fuera que tuviera contigo, era cosa suya, yo no me podía meter. Además..._

_Ya no tenía caso escarbar en un caso que, ya estaba más que resuelto. Luffy estaba de un lado, tú estabas del otro y yo..._

_**EN EL MEDIO.**_

_Y todo porque una guerra se desataba dentro mío. _

_No sabía para que lado disparar y mucho menos como actuar. Había cometido tantos errores que, intentar enmendar alguno ahora, no tenía sentido y mucho menos, si todos lo involucraban a él. Aunque arreglara todo y lo dejara en un estado casi perfecto, no sería capaz de devolverle la vida que él mismo se arrancó. Después de todo, Luffy decidió morir por ti y eso, no se podía cambiar. Aunque se pusieran todas las buenas intenciones en esa causa, si él la había considerado justa en esos momentos, entonces ahora era imposible volverla todo lo contrario. Y todo porque, para el muy idiota... _

_**TÚ ERAS UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE.**_

_Y hasta el día de la fecha, era eso lo que más me atormentaba. Además del recuerdo de esa última pelea que, me enfrentó a él y que de paso, le abrió las puertas al puñal que le clavaste tú después._


	8. Chapter 8

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.08: VII+**

_Todo lo que acontecía ahora, parecía algo así como una historia aparte. Tú por un lado, yo por el otro y él... dando vueltas por ahí. _

_De alguna manera, nuestros mundos estaban conectados a un universo llamado "__**PERDICIÓN" **__y mientras más corrían las manecillas del reloj de la cocina; más adentro nos caímos._

_No había modo alguno de parar el flujo del tiempo y revertir el efecto del maleficio que nos tiró ese otro tipo encima._

_Estabamos ya lo suficientemente envenenados, como para intentar curarnos ahora de una enfermedad, que no tenía antídoto alguno. Por lo que..._

_No tenía caso alimentarse de esperanzas que sabían a vacío y mucho menos, memorizar la letra de una canción que siempre repetía la misma nota. _

_Todo era tan monótono que, siquiera el andar de las olas, bajaba un poco el nivel de culpa, que había sobre este barco._

_Estaba más que claro, cada uno de nosotros habíamos cometido unos cuantos errores y de esos grandes, pero... el último de todos ellos, ese mismo que ocasionaste tú; nos estaba devastando. Porque la oportunidad de parar los actos inconscientes de Luffy, estuvo en nuestras manos y nosotros la dejamos volar. _

_La tiramos a las tuyas, a ver si tú la atajabas y siquiera te diste por enterada que te lo estabamos dejando todo a ti. Y todo porque yo..._

_**METÍ LA PATA.**_

_Me pasé de largo con él, una vez que escuchamos de lleno tus palabras y alcé su pico de ira hasta las nubes, con tan sólo decirle que era mejor que te dejara hacer la tuya._

_Lo amarré a un poste que no le gustó y me lo dejó bien en claro, con un par de frases sucias y unos golpes que, las acompañaron a la perfección._

_Por supuesto que no lo dejé ahí, me defendí tanto como pude y hasta intenté hacerle entrar en razones, pero... se negó tan rotundamente a ponerse en tu contra y se hizo tan el sordo que; me cansé de intentarlo y lo dejé a su suerte._

_Le abrí las puertas a ese mundo completamente desconocido y hasta lo empujé a ese futuro oscuro, donde tú lo recibiste de brazos bien abiertos; para entregarle su alma al diablo._

_Y, como era de esperarse, todo podría haberse evitado, si yo en esos momentos le hubiera dicho las palabras justas._

_**Y NECESARIAS.**_

_**-¿Dónde se supone que vas?-porque, estaba bastante sacado**_

_**-¿Acaso no es obvio?-y así, me miró-Iré por ella-**_

_**-Dejala de una vez, Luffy-que ya no tenía caso-¿Acaso no la escuchaste?-no, era sordo-Ya no quiere seguir este viaje con nosotros-**_

_**-Si es así como lo quiere, que me lo diga a la cara-no aceptaba las cosas por comunicado-No tiene por qué actuar de una manera tan cobarde-**_

_**-¿Acaso la otra vez no fue igual?-volví al pasado**_

_**-¿Qué?-y le pesó**_

_**-Salió corriendo, porque no le dio la cara para decirte que trabajaba para Arlong-y eso, no hacía falta repetirlo**_

_**-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Zoro-la verdad, no tanto-Nami no es la misma de ese entonces-**_

_**-¿Estás seguro?-lo reté a que te defendiera-Te ha traicionado unas cuantas veces, contando esta última-hasta me faltaban dedos para terminar la cuenta-¿Y aún así la vas a ir a buscar?-**_

_**-Nami es mi amiga-ahí, saltó con su discurso-A ver si te enteras de una vez-que bastante me hacía el que no escuchaba-Si tiene algo que decirme, que me lo diga en persona-vaya manera de afrontar la situación-Yo no tengo secretos con ella-**_

_**-Pero, ella si los tiene contigo-lo peleé, hasta el límite-¿O me equivoco, Luffy?-**_

_**-¿Dónde diablos quieres llegar?-a buen puerto, seguro que no-¿Qué tanto pretendes que me crea?-**_

_**-No voy a forzarte a creer nada-porque, no estaba dentro de mis derechos-Abrirte los ojos a ti, es lo mismo que hablar con un ciego-la verdad que sí-No aceptas razones-o, si lo hacía, no mucho-Y menos cuando se trata de ella-**_

_**-¿Tan mal te cae que me preocupe por uno de los míos?-siempre hablando en singular, nunca en plural**_

_**-No-negué seco-Por supuesto que no-fui más claro-Eres el capitán y está dentro de tus obligaciones cuidar de cada uno de nosotros-o, de la mayoría-Pero, le estás exagerando un poco-demasiado, para mi gusto-¿No te parece?-**_

_**-¡Nami está en peligro, Zoro!-levantó la voz y apretó los puños-¿Y pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados?-**_

_**-Que yo sepa, no te pidió que la restaras-para ser honesto, no-¿O sí?-**_

_**-¡Eso no viene al caso!-las ganas de darme un golpe, le sobraban-¡Y tú sabes bien por qué!-**_

_**-Luffy-lo llamé, sin perder la calma-Puedo entender tus motivos y también que estés preocupado por ella-en el fondo, no tanto como decía-Pero, entiende-cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer-Nami no te quiere dentro de sus asuntos-**_

_**-¿Y crees que soy tan idiota como para tragarme una cosa como esa?-lo suficiente, diría yo-De sobra sé que está mintiendo-**_

_**-¿Mintiendo para qué?-podías tener tus razones, pero nosotros no las sabíamos-¿Acaso no es mucho más fácil decir la verdad?-**_

_**-¿Qué?-eso último, no le gustó**_

_**-Si está cansada de nosotros, puede decirlo abiertamente-comenté como si nada-Tú no le irás a pegar si llega a ser así, ¿no?-**_

_**-Jamás le pondría un dedo encima para lastimarla-en ese punto, era sincero-Y tú lo sabes bien, Zoro-**_

_**-Entonces, deja las cosas así-quise que diera el brazo a torcer-Deja que se quede del lado de ese tipo y salgamos de aquí-tenía que renunciar al capricho, después de todo-Ya bastante mal la pasamos, como para quedarnos por más-**_

_**-¡Ni que estuviera loco!-ahí, le salió el primer puñetazo-¡No dejaré que ese tipo aplaste mi nombre y manche mi orgullo!-**_

_**-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-hice uso de mis buenos reflejos, por suerte**_

_**-¡Nami es parte de esta tripulación, te guste o no!-me recordó lo mismo que en un principio-¡Y no voy a dejarla en manos de alguien que sólo pretende utilizarla!-**_

_**-¿Y de dónde sacaste tú que Shiki tiene pensado utilizarla?-porque, nunca nos lo comentó-¿Acaso vino y te lo dijo como si fueran un par de buenos amigos?-**_

_**-¡No juegues conmigo, Zoro!-ahí, si que me dio el golpe-¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de los tipos como él!-**_

_**-Calmate un poco-porque, estaba a punto de enloquecer-Es de Shiki de quién estamos hablando-por si se le había olvidado-Arlong ya es historia pasada-**_

_**-¡No para mí!-me dio saber-¡Prometí que la cuidaría de esa clase de personas!-me recordó-¡Y no voy a doblegar mi voluntad, sólo porque tú así lo quieras!-**_

_**-Mira, Luffy-porque, tenía que abrirle los ojos-No es necesario armar una pelea aquí y ahora-mucho menos, en la condición en la que estabamos-Y tú sabes bien por qué-**_

_**-¡Me va y me viene lo que piensen los demás!-el barco también se las ligó, en medio de la locura-¡Estás diciéndome que deje atrás a mi navegante!-en pocas palabras, sí-¡Y ni que me obligues, lo haré!-**_

_**-¡Entonces, ve y has lo que quieras!-porque, terminó por cansarme-¡Ve por ella y traela de regreso!-si tanto quería hacerlo, por supuesto-¡Tirala a un pozo, si así lo deseas!-bueno, eso me sonó propio de él-¡Pero, a nosotros no nos jodas!-**_

_Esas palabras le cayeron tan de lleno como me cayeron a mí, una vez que tomó sus cosas y se fue._

_Bajó de Sunny Go con un gesto poco propio de él y se perdió ligero en ese juego verde que, creó un hoyo inmenso entre él y nosotros. Saltó de una manera casi animal, cuando le tomé del brazo que, el golpe que me vino como regalo, siquiera lo percibí._

_Me arrastré por la cubierta, como si estuviera de paseo y terminé del otro lado del barco, aturdido por los gritos del resto._

_Que Luffy entrara en semejante marco de locura y por ti... _

_**FUE COMO UNA SEÑAL PARA NOSOTROS.**_

_Pero, siquiera sabiendo eso de antemano, logramos algo. Por más que corrimos y corrimos, fue inútil. _

_Llegamos más tarde de lo que llegaste tú y tuvimos que tragarnos sus disculpas y sus peticiones, como si no nos hubiera maltratado; a sabiendas que lo había hecho._

_Porque se pasó de lo lindo con nosotros, sin pensar en las consecuencias y estando en sus últimas, sólo le quedaban las fuerzas como para hablar y pedir perdón, no precisamente de rodillas. Aunque, tratándose de Luffy..._

_**PODÍA ESPERARSE CUALQUIER COSA.**_

_Por eso, cuando él te lo dijo, no me pareció raro._

_Todo el viaje analizando sus sentimientos, todo el tiempo sacando conclusiones de sus propios actos..._

_El muy idiota no podía irse, sin decirte lo que sentía primero. Pero, como siempre, se quedó a la mitad contigo. Te agarró la mano tan fuerte como pudo y te pidió que lo escucharas, que te callaras un poco y le prestaras atención. Y tú, que en esos momentos, no tenías nada mejor que hacer; le prestaste la oreja y te dignaste a oir sus palabras. Sin embargo..._

_El tiempo obró en su contra y las últimas letras de su discurso, se corrieron con el viento, dejándote a la espera de una frase que nunca llegó._

_**POR ESO MISMO, LLORASTE.**_

_Sus dedos se desprendieron tan de pronto que te quedaste muda, cuando su boca te mostró la sonrisa que querías ver y las lágrimas le mancharon la piel, cuando el corazón se detuvo._

_Fue todo tan rutinario que, cuando finalmente gritaste, le partiste el alma a los demás. Los quebraste en dos y así al cielo, cuando la lluvia cayó sobre ese cuerpo que, no emitió ni una sola queja; cuando te pegaste a él. Y desde entonces, sin importar el tiempo que pasó..._

_La escena se repite, una y otra vez, en mi cabeza. Sin importar hacia donde mire, sin importar en que tanto piense; siempre encuentra su manera de meterse y desequilibrar a todo lo que parece estar equilibrado._

_**MUY EN EL FONDO.**_

_Y Luffy..._

_Luffy que era el causante de todo este caos, seguía desmoronando lo poco que supo construír estando con vida, caminando lado a lado contigo._

_Ese encanto casi perfecto que dibujó para ti que, ahora volvía más y más amarilla esa página del diario que tú dejaste en blanco, para que él escribiera sus últimas palabras. Pero... de tanto que te dejabas cegar por tu mala suerte, por tus faltas y prejuicios, a esas palabras que morías por terminar de escuchar..._

_**IBAS A TENER QUE ESCRIBIRLAS TÚ.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.09: VIII+**

_Y... la verdad que sí._

_Esa cosa de andar haciendo las cosas por ti, no era mi estilo. Ocupar un lugar que tú no querías que ocupara yo, no estaba dentro de mis planes y hacerte frente para que me dejaras entrar, mucho menos. Después de todo..._

_No estaba para nada interesado en formar parte del mismo círculo enfermo que él y en el que tú, te estabas hundiendo. Conocía de memoria el riesgo de esas aguas y mucho más de la tormenta que estaba armando con tus lágrimas, como para meterme de lleno en tus asuntos._

_No era que estuviera disfrutando de tu sufrimiento y recibiendo con gusto mi castigo, pero... había cosas que no estaban a mi alcance e intentar entender a una mujer como tú; era algo que no estaba dentro de mis capacidades. Después de todo..._

_Luffy tomó ese puesto antes que nadie y se ocupó de descifrar cada una de tus frases, para así llegar al fondo del hueco y rescatarte. Y, como él no tuvo mucho éxito en su primer y último proyecto... _

_**COMO QUE NO ME DIERON GANAS DE INTENTARLO EN SU LUGAR.**_

_Después de todo, sentarme a discutir contigo sobre un tema que ya estaba por demás de pisado, me parecía absurdo y ya para absurdo, teníamos al destino._

_O al menos, eso decías tú, que seguías encerrada en el mismo cuarto de siempre, esperando alguna señal de su parte; para darte por enterada que estaba de regreso. Pero..._

_Como siempre, esperabas demasiado. Que un viaje del cielo a la tierra, salía bastante caro y a Luffy, no se lo iban a dar barato. Después de todas las que se había mandado, después de todo lo que había tirado abajo; como que no le iban a servir las cosas en bandeja y mucho menos, a regalar el pasaporte de regreso._

_**DIRECTO A TUS BRAZOS.**_

_Si él estaba interesado en volver a estar contigo (como así con nosotros), iba a tener que trabajar duro y, si algún día le concedían semejante permiso; estaba más que claro que ni tú ni yo, ibamos a estar dando vueltas por aquí._

_Que el tiempo no era eterno para los humanos y mucho menos, para los piratas. Porque..._

_Los tipos como nosotros nacíamos con una vida bastante corta, llena de posibilidades que, por estar centrados en una sola; no eramos capaces de ver y así, nos quedaba todo por la mitad. _

_Y bueno, no hacía falta decir, que a Luffy le pasó eso. Porque..._

_Se tiró tan de lleno a eso de estar contigo que, todo lo demás le pasó por al lado, a una velocidad que no fue capaz de percibir y así, se terminó todo para él. _

_**COMO SI SU VIDA FUERA UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ.**_

_Esa a la que tú, te olvidaste de pedirle un último deseo y que, si salió de tu boca, no llegó a la del cielo._

_Que el silencio a veces acallaba las olas, pero... no el alma y, la tuya estaba tan cerrada que; daba la impresión que no querías dejar salir más nada... porque ya habías tenido suficiente con dejarlo salir a él. _

_**Y COMO QUE NO PODÍAS CON ESA FALLA.**_

_Después de todo, pisar tan mal, te llevó a perderlo y ahora estabas desequilibrada. _

_No tenías ni la menor idea de cual era la dirección correcta y si estaba bien, eso de seguir persiguiendo tus sueños; a sabiendas que Luffy no podría ir ya tras los suyos. Porque..._

_Te escogió por encima de todo lo suyo y dio un paso al costado cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles; entregándose de lleno a la boca de la perdición. _

_Ya te había comentado sobre eso, ¿no? Que estabamos metidos dentro de una burbuja bastante pequeña que llevaba ese nombre y que, se estaba alimentando de nosotros, a pasos agigantados; porque la estabamos dejando pasar._

_**TAL CUAL LO DEJAMOS PASAR A ÉL.**_

_Por supuesto, tú no decidiste abandonarlo porque se te cantó, te viste obligada a hacerlo; para buscar una salida. Sin embargo..._

_Hacer que le entrara eso en la cabeza a Luffy, fue algo imposible y para cuando quise poner manos en el asunto, él ya estaba metido en esa guerra nefasta que lo llevó a las garras de la muerte. Y ahora..._

_**¿QUÉ TENÍAMOS AHORA?**_

_No más un panorama gris, que te mantenía lejos del mundo y pegada a su fantasma, como si fuera algo de lo más natural; agarrarte a tu capitán, cuando él llevaba meses desprendido de ti._

_No porque así lo quisiera, no porque así lo sintiera, simplemente... no le dejaron otra salida. Que las cosas le cayeron encima, justo en el momento que se detuvo a pensar en ti y todo lo demás, se vino abajo. _

_Bien abajo, cabía decir. Porque, los ojos dejaron de ver, los huesos dejaron de doler y por supuesto, el corazón dejó de creer. Cada uno de los sueños que creo junto a ti, cada una de las esperanzas que tejió pegado a tus dedos, se partieron en el eco de su voz; que de mera suerte llegó a tus oídos... sólo para atormentarte un poco más de lo normal._

_Quitándote el sueño, quitándote las ganas de vivir, quitándote las ganas de ver la luz del sol. Porque, para ti, el cielo sólo tenía nubes y lo poco amarillo que tus ojos podían distinguir, era la sombra de ese maldito sombrero de paja; que jugaba con tus sentimientos a filos del viento._

_Así como Luffy jugaba contigo, en esos días donde poco importaba el tiempo y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era pasar un segundo más al lado de esa que se hacía llamar así como te llamaba él._

_**SIMPLEMENTE, NAMI.**_

**-Saliste-vaya observación la mía, de verte por aquí**

**-Ya ves que sí...-fuiste tan cerrada, como esperaba**

**-¿Ya resolviste las cosas con Luffy?-me tiré de lleno, al único punto que quería tocar contigo**

**-No...-y tú, lo cortaste bien al medio-Aún no...-fuiste clara-Tendrás que esperar...-**

**-Como que me lo veía venir-ahí, me salió la sonrisa-Eres bastante lenta, en ese sentido-**

**-Supongo que tienes razón...-vaya, eso sonó raro-Después de todo...-que era poco-Estar a mano con él, sería lo mismo que dejarlo ir...-la verdad que sí-¡Y yo...!-**

**-Sí, ya sé-dije, sin mucho gusto-No estás lista para hacerlo, ¿cierto?-**

**-No...-fuiste directa-Al menos, no por ahora...-**

**-De todas maneras, tendrás que desprenderte de él-como que te lo ordené-En algún momento, digo-**

**-Sí...-no me lo negaste-Eso ya lo sé...-pues, no lo parecía-¡Pero, es que es tan difícil!-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-poco entendí, dado que hablabas en clave-¿Separarte de Luffy?-**

**-Por momentos siento que debería soltarlo, ¿sabes?-ni que él te lo estuviera pidiendo-Pero, hay veces que siento que él no quiere eso...-**

**-Es normal-traté de ser menos duro-Luffy no quería desprenderse de ti, después de todo-**

**-Pero, lo hizo...-no te pusiste de su lado-Se deshizo de mí, ni que yo le diera lo mismo...-**

**-¿Qué?-eso, sonó bastante extraño-¿Ahora se lo vas a reprochar?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no...!-ahí, levantaste la voz y te agarraste fuerte-¿Qué le voy a reprochar yo a ese idiota?-no me gustó tu tonito-¡Si no para de hacerse el sordo...!-**

**-Tendrá sus motivos, ¿no te parece?-**

_Poco me importó si te dolió o no, la verdad._

_Me tenías lo suficientemente harto, como para reconocerlo y echartelo en cara. Después de todo..._

_Andabas metiéndote en ese papel de víctima desde temprano y como que ya me tenías los pelos de punta. Estaba cansado de tus chiquilinadas y de tener que cuidarte las espaldas, para que no cometieras ninguna locura. Estaba hasta por los codos de tener que ocupar su lugar y mucho más, de venderte esas frases sin encanto; que tan bien sonaban cuando te las decía él. _

_Había que ser honestos, después de todo. Luffy y yo, no nos parecíamos en nada y andar regresándole uno de los tantos favores que le debía; me estaba costando los hilos de mi propia libertad._

_Ya siquiera sentía el aire que entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, estaba como congelado. Tu imagen me daba tanta pena que, por un momento, deseé contar con las fuerzas necesarias para bajar a Luffy del maldito cielo y dartelo como regalo de cumpleaños; para que sonríeras como una niña que acababa de recibir su primer dulce. Pero... _

_La diferencia entre esa niña y tú, era que tú ya estabas lo suficientemente grandecita para ir a la tienda sin la compañía de mamá y elegir el que más te gustaba. No era que había que llevarte con el permiso de un mayor y ayudarte a cruzar la calle. Al contrario, eras bastante independiente en ese sentido y, si no podías resolver las cosas sola, bueno... ahí recién bajabas la cabeza._

_**ANTES NUNCA.**_

_Quizás por eso, me sorprendió tanto que aceptaras la culpa, frente a mis narices._

_Tú, que eras la chica más orgullosa que conocía en los 7 mares, tú que todo lo podías; tú que hasta tenías aires de reina... _

_Como que me resultó extraño ver, como te agarrabas de los huesos rotos de tu cuerpo, para bajar la cabeza y pedir disculpas a un cielo mudo que; no más se dignó a sonreír por ti._

_Que otra cosa no podía hacer, para acallar a la llorona que dormía dentro de ti y que ahora, andaba de paseo por todo Sunny Go; de tan mal que estaba pasando el luto. _

_Ese mismo duelo que solita te inventaste, para no soltarle tan pronto la mano y retenerlo en ese hueco vacío, que ahora llevaba su nombre. Porque..._

_El viento ya no soplaba para el mismo lado y su sonrisa iba en dirección opuesta a la que ibas tú, creando ese eterno desencuentro que tanto te jodía y que no podías dar vuelta; sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaras. _

_**Y DE SOBRA, TE CONOCÍAS EL MOTIVO YA.**_

**-Puede que sí...-a medias, me diste la razón-Pero, yo también tengo los míos...-**

**-No se la dejarás pasar tan fácilmente, ¿eh?-adiviné, me pareció-¿Es eso lo que me intentas decir?-**

**-No...-negaste, casi seca-A ti, no...-fuiste más clara de lo que ya-Pero a él, sí...-**

**-Deberías advertirle, entonces-como que te lo sugerí-Que tendrá que verselas seriamente contigo-**

**-No...-siempre con la misma respuesta-A estas alturas...-que, yo no sabía bien cuales-Estoy segura que, Luffy sabe lo que le espera...-**


	10. Chapter 10

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.010: IX+**

_Bueno, finalmente podría decirse que, estabas avanzando. _

_No sólo porque hubieras salido de tu escondite, sino por el hecho de que estabas dispuesta a mostrarle los dientes a él; como hacía buen rato no. Después de todo..._

_El reciente episodio del que fuiste protagonista te dejó tan mal parada que, preferiste caerte hasta el fondo que sencillamente, volverte a levantar. _

_En pocas palabras, te pareció mucho más honesto humillarte hasta los huecos de tus propios huesos que, pedirle disculpas y regresar con la frente en alto, al barco que ya hasta formaba parte de tus costumbres. _

_Que si bien al principio no te sentó para nada bien, eso de viajar con un par de piratas, no mucho más tarde te resignaste y ocupaste el lugar que él te dio sobre Sunny Go y quizás antes, en Merry Go. Después de todo..._

_Según Luffy, nadie más podía ser la navegante de esta tripulación y que tú siquiera se lo negaras, le vino como anillo al dedo. Pero, claro... como todo lo bueno, no podía obtenerlo vía gratuita y por eso mismo, el mandamás le salió con un par de gastos fijos que a finales de este mes; no pudo pagar siquiera con los dedos de los pies. _

_Y por supuesto, la causante de semejante deuda, fuiste tú. Claro que, irte con eso ahora que parecías estar un poco más compuesta, no tenía caso. Dijiste que te harías cargo del rumbo y que recorreríamos lo que nos quedaba de camino y nada más, no era que fueras a ocupar su lugar o algo por el estilo. Porque..._

_Así como nosotros, tenías claro que tan sólo él podía decirnos que hacer y por eso mismo, a la hora de asumir el cargo; no más dijiste una que otra palabra sin sentido y te dignaste a descansar bajo el sol que, por primera vez, parecía no hacerle daño a tus ojos._

_Hasta tiré a pensar que Luffy dejaría de joderte un poco, de verte tan encaminada y se iría a lo suyo, que tú ya eras un caso perdido y no había vuelta que darle a lo que supuestamente tuvieron en vida. Después de todo... _

_Las cosas quedaron bastante inconclusas, luego que él te dejara a la espera y bastante tarde fue después, cuando abriste los ojos pidiéndole una explicación. De acuerdo que el chico vivía prestándote el oído, pero... eso no significaba que fuera a hacerte de oyente el resto de su vida y mucho menos, que ocuparía un lugar que siquiera estaba dentro de sus planes._

_¡Que tú le gustabas y él, no era de esos que se quedaban con las manos vacías! ¡Que las falsas esperanzas, no entraban dentro de la lista de sus preferencias y tú, no tenías derecho de incluírlas! ¡Que todo estaba bien así como estaba, pero que él quería más!_

_Sí, sinceramente, era fácil de ver. No porque yo fuera un tanto más maduro de lo que eras tú y de lo que, seguramente, no fue él... sino por el hecho de que a leguas se notaba que tenían algo, sólo que no se atrevían a llamarlo por un nombre propio, porque eso de "__**la amistad" **__les sentaba bien. Después de todo..._

_Si eran amigos, no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie y cada uno, sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Sin embargo, la cosa nunca fue así entre ustedes y eso, lo supe por boca del tercero de esta historia, no porque un par de paredes estuvieran antojadas de hablar y yo justo hubiera andado de paseo por una senda tan peligrosa._

_Que, la orilla de tu pueblo era un lugar macabro y la verdad, yo no estaba interesado en morir tan pronto. Si bien me iba y me venía eso de la juventud, los años eran algo prudencial para mí y verte a ti dispuesta a derrochar los que te quedaban, alimentando al fantasma que comía de la carne de tu alma... ¡pero, que broma de mal gusto!_

_Por más enamorada que estuvieras de ese otro, era un chiste aquello de que quisieras morir, sólo porque ya no daba más vueltas por aquí._

_De acuerdo, se sentía su ausencia, eso no te lo podía negar. El barco estaba tan tranquilo a veces que, sentía unos deseos enormes de tirarme al mar y no regresar jamás. Pero..._

_¿Dejarte sola, cuando le prometí que te protegería? Por más que en el fondo, Luffy me hubiera llevado a estar tras tus pasos, eso no significaba que no tuviera uno que otro motivo por mi cuenta, para hacerle caso. _

_Que una vez nos dijo que, si algo malo llegaba a pasarle en el camino, que continuaramos con nuestras vidas, que no teníamos por qué detenernos por él y que de ser así de pequeño nuestro razonamiento - a medias, grupal - tranquilamente, podíamos irnos al diablo que él no nos iba a necesitar más._

_Si bien al principio me costó entender por qué nos dijo eso aquella vez, las fichas me cayeron un tanto más tarde y di por sentado que no más estaba intentando cuidarnos, de lo que fuera que nos deparara el destino pegados al mar. Sin embargo..._

**-Se la ve un poco mejor, ¿no crees?-ahí saltó ella, siempre tan observadora**

**-Vaya-me ahorré la sorpresa-Pensé que era el único que la notaba más animada-**

**-Al menos, lograste sacarla de ahí adentro-¿acaso iba a darme las gracias?-No fue necesario que Luffy pusiera manos en el asunto-**

**-Es que ahora es imposible, ¿sabes?-supuse que lo tenía tan en cuenta como yo-Él no va a volver-sentencié, por enécima vez-No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo-**

**-¿Se lo dijiste a Nami-chan?-si que era cruda, cuando quería-Digo, ella no sabe toda la historia-**

**-Es mejor así-decidí por mi propia cuenta-Que estuviera al tanto de cómo fueron realmente las cosas, le haría más daño del que ya-sí, conocía bien las consecuencias-Y eso, no es necesario-**

**-¿La estás protegiendo?-en pocas palabras, sí-¿O es que no quieres que sepa que pasó realmente con Luffy?-**

**-Luffy está muerto, ¿de acuerdo?-fui cortante, de una buena vez-Con que Nami sepa eso, es más que suficiente-**

**-Tú más que nadie sabes que no fue así-había tratado de convencerme, pero no llegué ni a la otra cuadra-Si es cierto que no está con nosotros-al menos, me dio la razón en algo-Pero, de ahí a que esté muerto, hay una gran diferencia-**

**-Él nos lo pidió, ¿no?-ahí, la ataqué yo-Que continuaramos con este maldito viaje y cuidaramos de ella-sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo-Es eso lo que estoy haciendo-**

**-¿Y el pacto de silencio?-porque, eso fue obra mía-¿De dónde salió?-vaya, no esperaba que saliera con semejante disparate-Que yo sepa, Luffy nunca nos pidió que le dijeramos a Nami-chan que estaba muerto-si que tenía buena memoria-¿O es que te dio a ti, una última orden?-**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?-porque, siquiera estaba yendo al grano-¿Que vaya y le diga que el muy idiota está vivo, sólo que no es capaz de verla a la cara porque desconfió de ella?-según los demás, era la mejor opción-Nami jamás entendería eso y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie-**

**-Ocultarle la verdad, tendrá sus consecuencias-como si nunca hubiera escuchado hablar de aquello-Sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?-**

**-Si tan interesada estás en que sepa la verdad, ve y dicelo tú-prácticamente, me lavé las manos-Yo no tengo pensado abrir la boca, para decir semejante zarta de mentiras-**

**-No es una mentira, Zoro-fue cortante, hasta con mi nombre-Es la verdad-remarcó, con todas sus fuerza-Y si Nami-chan te importa aunque sea un poco, verás que tengo razón-**

**-¿Razón en qué?-porque, lo último que faltaba era que ella tuviera la última palabra-¿Qué estoy actuando mucho más idiota que él?-**

**-Ella va a empeorar-y lo dijo de una manera que, hasta me lo creí-No importa cuanto intentemos engañarnos, a Nami-chan no le queda mucho tiempo-**

**-Ni que estuviera enferma-ese comentario, me salió de adentro-Que yo sepa, está en perfectas condiciones-**

**-Pero, su corazón, no-sí, ahora era capaz de verte hasta el alma-Y de seguir así, terminará igual que como supuestamente terminó Luffy-**

**-Dejame adivinar-porque, al menos era bueno-No quieres que eso pase, ¿cierto?-**

**-Ella es mi amiga-hacía rato que no escuchaba esas palabras-Aún en los peores momentos, Nami-chan no dejó de creer en mí-tenía buena memoria, la verdad-Aún sin saber quién era en realidad, ella confió en que yo no estaba diciendo toda la verdad-únicamente ella, claro-Y me rescató-**

**-Eso no significa que debas hacer lo mismo por ella-tenía el corazón duro, para ese tipo de cosas-Nami no necesita que nadie la salve-**

**-¡Te equivocas!-cuando no, haciéndose la negativa-¡En estos momentos, ella está...!-**

_Y, de no haber sido por tus gritos, hubiera seguido toda la tarde con su maldito discurso. Después de todo..._

_Estaba tan confiada que tenía razón respecto a un tema que siquiera la incluía que, si a mí se me antojaba el tirar la pata para el otro lado, iba a salirme muy caro. Que ahora, era yo el responsable de cuidarte y bien que miraba para el costado que más me convenía, cuando tenía que ponerme serio contigo y ocultarte la mismísima verdad que yo mismo decidí ocultarte._

_Que Luffy nunca me pidió que guardara silencio y te inventara semejante cuento, yo solito aposté por mi cuenta que sería mejor que supieras esa versión de la historia y no la otra. Después de todo, ¿cómo diablos iba a hacer para hacerte entender que el muy idiota necesitaba tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos y volver al barco cuando ya los tuviera más que claros? _

_De acuerdo, había desconfiado de ti y toda la cosa, pero... ¿era para tanto? ¿Era necesario llegar tan lejos por un tema así de diminuto? Si bien a nuestro capitán le gustaba hacer de los pequeños detalles, algo completamente enorme, el hecho de que hubiera desconfiado de ti (cuando no debió hacerlo) era demasiado insignificante como para darle tanta importancia. Que no era la primera vez que nos traicionabas y que, si bien siempre apostó por creer en ti, su paciencia para contigo, debía también de tener un límite. Que la tolerancia no era eterna y la de él, mucho menos. Sin embargo..._

_El momento no se prestó para que yo me pusiera a pensar en aquello. Al contrario, apenas oímos tus gritos dimos vuelta la cubierta para encontrarte y saber que tanto estaba pasando, chocando con una escena bastante común y de la que, lamentablemente, eras protagonista. Podría decirse que hasta nos tomó por sorpresa, pero... la verdad era que, todos estabamos más que al tanto de que el muy desgraciado, iba a volver. Después de todo, ningún pirata se queda con las manos vacías y él, mucho menos. Un tipo con tantas ambiciones y que encima quería que tú formaras parte de ellas, no iba a rebajarse al nivel de un par de idiotas como nosotros, sólo porque Luffy te hubiera reclamado como su navegante y la de nadie más. La verdad, no había que ser muy genio para darse cuenta que, una vez que no se viera acechado por el eco de tu sombra, volvería a pisar fuerte sobre Sunny Go, para decirnos las mismas palabras._

_**Y TOMARTE A TI, COMO TROFEO.**_

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Shiki?-**

**-Lamento no haberles hecho llegar la invitación-como siempre, fue irónico-Pero, esto no puede esperar-**

**-¿De que estás hablando?-me atreví a preguntar, encima**

**-La señorita se viene conmigo-decidió en contra de tu propia voluntad-Ya se me ha escurrido de las manos demasiadas veces, como para darle el gusto de que lo haga una vez más-**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?-demasiadas cosas, la verdad**

**-No se preocupen-ahí, sonrió amplio-La cuidaré bien-como si fueramos a creerle-¿Quién sabe?, puede hasta lo haga mejor que ustedes-**


	11. Chapter 11

**+SOMBRA DE TI+**

**+STAGE.011: X+**

_Digamos que con su entrada, nuestra pequeña temporada de paz, llegó a su fin._

_Si bien era una sospecha de lo más clara, tanto Luffy como yo, apostamos a que dejaría de buscarte si se daba el gusto de acabar con él. Sin embargo, el muy desgraciado había vuelto por ti y con las mismas intenciones de un principio._

_Por supuesto que, a diferencia de ese entonces, ahora eramos menos y nuestro líder no estaba presente como para poder protegerte. Al contrario, estaba yo y lo más gracioso de todo era que no me nacía esa cosa de arrancarte de sus brazos y decirle al tipo que era aquí dónde debías estar y no en cualquier otro lugar._

_No porque esa fuera la típica frase que diría el capitán, sino porque no sentía la remota necesidad de dejar salir algo como eso. No encajaba con el chico que era yo y si bien estaba claro que corrías peligro, estaba tan paralizado como mi cuerpo, dejando correr las palabras y la risa de Shiki, tal cual Luffy lo hizo la última vez._

_Porque, algo de razón tenía en eso que nos estaba planteando y nosotros, no podíamos negarlo. Te dejamos caer en sus manos tantas veces que, parecía que lo hicieramos con gusto, poniéndote al borde de un abismo al que tú lo arrojaste a él, cuando te gritó a los cuatro vientos que no te iba a dejar ir aunque así lo quisieras._

_Que el chico era demasiado necio, como para renunciar a ti de la noche a la mañana y mucho más, si te ibas sin darle una explicación que le entrara por un lado pero que no le saliera por el otro. No obstante, tus motivos nunca hubieran sido suficientemente ciertos como para que Luffy bajara los brazos, dejándote marchar a último momento._

_Al contrario, estos hubieran alimentado la sangre que corrió por sus venas, cuando siquiera se sentó a escuchar lo que tenías para decir, dictando que eras una estúpida y que literalmente, te estaba fallando algo por decir semejante cosa y encima, decidirlo a sus espaldas._

_Y bueno, a alturas tales como aquellas, hasta yo me di cuenta que estabas mal, si pensabas que el capitán iba a respetar tu sacrificio, como si fuera de lo más normal entregarte en nombre de todos nosotros y de cada ser vivo del East Blue._

_Claro que, hacer incapie sobre eso ahora, no tenía caso. Shiki estaba cara a cara con los de nuestro bando y estaba dispuesto a llevarte consigo, aún si nosotros optábamos por la cara de la resistencia. Después de todo, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta, que el hombre tenía un par de ambiciones sin sentido y que tú eras esencial para llevar a cabo cada una de ellas. _

_Y sí, si Luffy estuviera aquí, las cosas serían distintas. Ya hubiera empezado a los golpes y a los gritos para que te dejara ir, siendo derrotado frente a sus narices, como la primera vez por confiarse de sus propias habilidades. Pero, claro... ahí estaba la diferencia._

_**ÉL QUE ESTABA, ERA YO.**_

_Y lamentablemente, no estaba dentro de mis planes, eso de hacerme el héroe y ganarme tu corazón, como encarecidamente me lo pidió el idiota. _

_Hacer que tú cayeras en mis redes, había sido desde un principio algo de lo más complicado y con él fuera, los obstáculos habían aumentado de tamaño y de número, también. Porque..._

_Luffy creyó que con estar lejos alcanzaría para que estuvieras a salvo pero, no tomó en cuenta que tu corazón no aceptaría seguir con una vida en la que él ya no estaba presente y a la que le hacía falta ese mismo algo que por puro egoísmo le arrebató, fingiendo una muerte que yo mismo inventé._

_Porque, él nunca me dijo que te mintiera. Al contrario, me pidió que te dijera la verdad. Que él no era capaz de verte a la cara, por el simple hecho de que había desconfiado de ti, por algo que siquiera era cierto y que terminó por ser verdad, cuando tú creíste verlo morir._

_Te dejó lo que sabía que jamás podría darte y luego, se sentenció al silencio absoluto, sintiendo tus lágrimas pegadas al pecho y el dolor implantado en el alma, por ser tan desgraciado contigo y hacerte sufrir de ese modo que él no toleraba ver por parte de otros que no tenían nada que ver con nosotros, como Arlong._

_Y he aquí, las consecuencias. Sus actos inconscientes, creídos por él justos y seguros, terminaron por ponerte en peligro una vez más y al resto del grupo entre la espada y la pared._

_Porque sí, superabamos a Shiki en número, pero eso no nos garantizaba una victoria limpia y mucho menos, que tú salieras ilesa. Al contrario, si él había venido con toda la intención de llevarte consigo, entonces estaba claro que lo haría; aunque así tuviera que bajarnos a golpes uno por uno para salir triunfante._

_Después de todo, los tipos como él, no conocían de límites y mucho menos, de esa respuesta tan locuaz que, alguna vez, supo darle nuestro líder._

_**-No creas que vas a irte de aquí como si nada, después de molestar a mi nakama-**_

_Sí. Como con cualquier otro de nuestros enemigos, se puso serio y le dejó los puntos en claro, sin embargo..._

_Shiki se pasó bien por abajo la amenaza y lo retó a que fuera a por él, demostrándole que no estaba a la altura de un pirata legendario que, a diferencia de Ace, se las arregló para escapar ileso de Impel Down._

_La verdad, fuimos demasiado estúpidos cuando nos dimos contra ese tipo, sin medir las consecuencias. Aún siendo casi todos los de nuestro bando contra un solo hombre, nos dobló con el triple de nuestra fuerza y hasta dijo que hacíamos buen equipo pero, que eso no era suficiente como para derrotarlo._

_De hecho, recordaba muy bien lo que dijo, luego de darme el primer golpe de toda la batalla._

_**-No merecen siquiera ser aniquilados-**_

_¿Sería por eso que nos perdonó la vida? ¿Sería por eso que nos dejó escapar, cuándo tuvo la oportunidad de matarnos a todos y llevarte sin que pusieramos resistencia? ¿O sería que todavía un poco de corazón le quedaba y te dejó asimilar solita el duelo falso que habíamos montado para Luffy?_

_Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, algo estaba más que claro: ahora eramos menos y él, probablemente, el doble de fuerte que la primera vez. La derrota estaba cantada bajo nuestros pies y lo más gracioso de todo, era que Shiki te tenía en sus manos, ya listo para partir. Sin embargo..._

**-Me encantaría seguir charlando con ustedes pero, mi ambición no puede esperar-hubiera dado lo poco que me quedaba en mano, con tal de borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara-Ya bastante se metieron en mi camino, como para dejar que vuelvan a hacerlo otra vez-**

**-¡¿Y crees que dejaremos que te la lleves?-como era de esperarse, el ero-cook reaccionó primero que ninguno, debido a la ausencia del capitán-¡Nami-san es nuestra amiga y es aquí dónde debe estar!-**

**-Sanji-kun...-sí, después de mucho tiempo y un forcejeo en vano, escuchamos tu voz**

**-Debieron de haberla cuidado mejor, entonces-ahí, el rubio apretó los dientes-Una mujer de su clase, no puede estar al lado de unos perdedores como ustedes-**

**-¡¿Qué has dicho?-ya estaba por avalanzarse sobre él, así que lo frené-¡Sueltame, Marimo estúpido!-intentó zafarse pero, no pudo-¡No dejaré que ese tipo vuelva a llevarse a Nami-san!-**

**-Nadie dijo que fuera a llevarsela-solté con calma y lo dejé libre-Bastante le hemos dado el gusto, como para consentirlo de nueva cuenta, ¿no te parece?-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-no entendía o, se hacía el lento**

**-¡Oye, Shiki!-llamé al intruso, como si se tratara de uno más de mis amigos-¡Si tantas ganas tienes de llevarte a Nami, tendrás que vertelas con él de nuevo!-**

**-¿Con él?-eso no sólo llamó la atención del cocinero, sino también la de nuestro rival**

**-Así es-sonreí en grande-No vayas a creer que nuestro capitán dejará que te salgas con la tuya-a todo esto, mostré el filo de mis espadas-Esta vez, te dará tu merecido-**

**-¿Tu capitán, dices?-por suerte, se ahorró la risa-Creí haber acabado con él, en ese entonces-**

**-Que equivocado estás-poco me importó estar retándolo y que tú, estuvieras al borde del peligro-Luffy es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece-incluso yo, estaba al tanto de ese diminuto detalle-No hay manera de que un tipo como tú, pueda barrer el piso con él-**

**-No me digas-como era de esperarse, me atacó con ironía-Así que el mocoso está vivo-**

**-Así es-siquiera me molesté en negarlo-Y cuando menos te lo esperes, te bajará de un golpe-**

**-Sí, claro-dijo, a lo muy confiado-Si es que puede hacerlo-**

**-¡No nos subestimes, desgraciado!-ese, fue el rubio-¡Que nosotros podemos ser...!-una notable sacudida, se tragó el resto de sus palabras-¡¿Qué diablos...?-apenas se las arregló para estar en pie-¡Nami-san!-**

**-¡Sanji-kun!-por primera vez, tu boca llamó a otro y tu mano se tendió a esperas del pervertido**

**-¡Maldición, deja ir a Nami-san!-tiró, mientras corría para alcanzarlo-¡Ahora...!-un golpe en seco, bajó de los aires a nuestro adversario-¡¿Pero, qué...?-**

_Automáticamente, se quedó paralizado. No sólo la sacudida lo dejó fuera de órbita, su entrada tuvo mucho que ver también._

_Después de todo, cuando le planteé a Shiki la remota posibilidad de que estuviera con vida, era consciente que podría no ser así, de haberlo dejado tan a su suerte._

_Si bien fue una decisión que acordamos respetar, porque era nuestro líder, nos pesó bastante eso de seguir sin él y encima, montar una obra para que tú no te dieras cuenta que Luffy seguía dando vueltas por ahí, sólo que no tenía ganas de verte. Y ahora..._

_Bueno, ahora la cosa era otra. Lejos de mis fanfarronadas y de la __**"supuesta"**__ muerte del capitán, el escenario parecía ser el mismo de ese entonces y la cara del enemigo, mucho más ruda que la primera vez que chocaron con puños y todo. Sin embargo..._

_Lo que más resaltaba de este pequeño espectáculo, era la viva imagen tuya sujeta en sus brazos, presa del reflejo que llevaba meses pegado a los hilos de tus ojos._

_Podría decirse que tu único deseo había terminado por llegar a los oídos del superior y que lo había dejado bajar del cielo, sólo para que tú pudieras verlo por última vez. Que para ti Luffy estaba más muerto que vivo y la sola idea de tenerlo ahí en carne y hueso, amenazaba con que te echaras a llorar._

_Él siempre así como tú lo recordabas, inmutable ante la vista de ese otro, dispuesto a todo con tal de mantenerte a salvo... _

_Incluso yo estaba sorprendido a causa de su repentino regreso. Después de todo, dijo que no volvería a pisar este barco, por el simple hecho de que había faltado a la palabra que tenía contigo y que si tú te ponías al tanto de la buena nueva, ibas a odiarlo como fuiste capaz de hacerlo cuando se metió en tus asuntos, sin que lo llamaras. Supuse entonces, que ese peso sería suficiente para mantenerlo en el exilio pero, por su cara y la ira que emanaban sus ojos, estaba claro que no venía de paseo. Al contrario..._

_**ESTABA AQUÍ PARA QUEDARSE.**_

**-Si quieres llevarte a Nami-su voz ocupó el tiempo y espacio de todos a bordo-Tendrás que matarme primero-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este **ZoNa** n_n

OwO Hacía siglos que no lo escribía y se ha vuelto un desastre debido a mi poca dedicación en lo que va del año.

La verdad, creo que hace como dos o tres capítulos que dejó de tener la base del principio y ahora, las cosas que pesaban con menos fuerza, tienen más importancia que el mismísimo **Zoro** !

Lo digo por el simple hecho de que **Luffy** terminó por estar vivo, cuando al principio del fic se dijo mil y una veces que había muerto mientras peleaba contra **Shiki**. Ahora resulta que, gracias a unos meses sin escribir una sola línea, **Zoro** asumió inventarlo todo, sólo para que **Nami** no supiera la verdad -.-

Sinceramente, se me ha ido de las manos, pero como siempre... espero que les guste n_n

Después de todo, este capítulo ha salido de un modo tan espontáneo que ni yo misma me lo creo. A veces, la inspiración sale de los lugares menos pensados y bueno, creo que esta vez salió de la novela que estoy viendo en estos momentos (que es genial, claro está. Este fic ni se le acerca XD)

¿Qué más? Iba a darles un discursito de los míos, pero... me parece que con el capítulo es más que suficiente n_n

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros. Ya saben que cualquier cosita pueden dejar review o mp !

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra.

**MonKey D NaMii**


End file.
